I'll always love you
by Instictus dominum est
Summary: La peur est la plus terrible des passions car elle fait ses premiers effets sur la raison: elle paralyse le coeur et l'esprit. Rivarol.
1. Prologue

**I'll always love you**

_La peur est la plus terrible des passions parce qu'elle fait ses premiers effets contre la raison : elle paralyse le cœur et l'esprit._

**Rivarol**

* * *

**Prologue**

Je cris, je hurle...

C'est ça...

J'ai envie de le mordre...

Non pire...

De le bouffer !


	2. Amoureux

**Chapitre 1: Amoureux**

**POV Alice **

Je bondis du balcon pour atterrir à côté de mon Jazz à moi! Edward était en train de chasser tranquillement avec Esmée et Carlisle alors que Rosalie et Emmett faisait des galipettes dans la neige, dehors, au coucher du soleil.

- Est ce que ça va?

- Oui. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, Jasper?

- Je te trouve étrange...

- Je ne sais pas... J'ai la sensation de vivre le plus beau jour de ma vie mais je ne sais pas pourquoi...

Il sourit et passa un bras autour de ma taille.

- Je t'aime ma puce !

- Oh ! Moi aussi !

Il m'embrassa et ajouta :

- Avec toi, tous les jours son les plus beaux de mon existence !

Je le poussai doucement sur les coussins en détachant sa chemise...

**POV Rosalie**

Je le fis rouler pour me retrouver sur lui.

- AAAAHHHH !

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Rose?

- J'ai de la neige qui descend dans mon dos !

- Mmmhh... Je peux t'en mettre partout si tu veux...

Sur ce, il attrapa les coins de mon tee-shirt et me le retira. Il se tourna et je me retrouvai sous lui.

- Je t'aime ma poupée !

- Je t'aime aussi !

Il m'embrassa le cou et descendis jusqu'à mon ventre.

- Si un jour tu me quittes, je pars avec toi !

- Aucun risque...

Je me figeai.

- Je ne partirai pas.

Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres puis, nous nous confondîmes avec la neige.

**POV Carlisle**

Nous rentrions de la chasse, Esmée et moi, puisque Edward voulait continuer de chasser un peu et se changer les idées. Soudain, elle s'arrêta et comme je la tenais par la main ; je m'arrêtai aussi.

- Tu as un problème?

- Non...

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, alors?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite mais finit par murmurer :

- Je t'aime.

Je m'approchai d'elle et la fit tomber avec moi dans les feuilles mortes.

- Je t'aime aussi mon amour !

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel je lui retirais sa robe en l'embrassant. Elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou et me susurra :

- A jamais !

- Pour l'éternité , renchéris-je.

**POV Edward**

J'avais menti, je n'avais absolument plus soif mais je m'ennuyais... Cette solitude m'ennuyait... Je m'appuyai contre un arbre et bloquai toutes les pensées de ma famille en grognant. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient, ce soir, à tous faire l'amour?! Je levai les yeux vers la canopée des arbres et vis que c'était la pleine lune.

- Ah! C'est sûrement pour cela!

Je décidai de rentrer en passant par ma fenêtre comme cela je ne dérangerai personne.

Demain, c'était la rentrée... Pff... Alice semblait étrange : elle me cachait ses pensées...


	3. Explication

**Chapitre 2 : Explication.**

**POV Bella**

Le réveil sonna. Je tapai dessus avec mon poing, comme d'habitude - enfin comme chaque lundi matin, notamment ce jour là, car c'était ma première rentrée au lycée étant aveugle.

Ma mère et Phil étaient morts dans un incendie, il y avait un an de cela... J'étais là, et l'explosion dut d'une telle violence qu'il m'en retira la vue... Je repassais cette scène chaque jour dans ma tête... C'était comme si je ne pouvais me permettre d'oublier que la dernière chose que j'avais vu avait anéanti toute ma vie, tout mon futur.

J'ai alors vécu pendant six mois chez ma grand-mère, toujours à Phoenix. Mais il y a un mois, elle est décédée de vieillesse... Puis, comme mes tantes ne voulaient pas de moi, insinuant que je portais malheur, mon père Charlie, m'a accueillit à bras ouverts ici, à Forks. _Une petite ville pluvieuse._ Il m'a fallu plusieurs mois d'adaptation... Charlie était inquiet de comment cela allait se passer mais mon ancien médecin lui avait expliqué que j'étais un cas particulier : mes sens avaient considérablement augmentés encore plus que pour un aveugle normal. Il lui avait de plus conseillé de ne rien changer à ses habitudes ; ce qui était un peu difficile mais j'étais là pour lui rappeler.

Je sortis de mon lit et tendis le bras vers mon bureau où traînait les vêtements que j'avais préparé pour aujourd'hui. Toujours à tâtons, je pris mes Ray-Ban noires et allais dans la salle de bain. D'où j'étais je pus entendre le micro-ondes de la cuisine : Charlie prenait son petit déjeuner.

Je me lavai toujours aussi facilement. _Pas trop dur,_ penseraient certaines personnes, mais j'avais eu six mois pour me familiariser avec la maison ! J'avais même été visiter le lycée plusieurs fois, où j'y avais rencontré Angela, une fille très gentille. C'est elle qui venait me chercher aujourd'hui pour ne pas que je retrouve toute seule puisque j'avais été catégorique : PAS DE CANNE ! Vous savez, il y a des choses compliquées quand on perd la vue, et l'idée de devoir marcher avec une canne m'horripilais... J'avais l'impression de perdre mon autonomie. Alors certes, cela était plus dur, cela n'avait rien de logique, mais je m'évertuer à conserver un minimum de 'normalité', malgré tout...

Je descendis l'escalier doucement pour aller saluer mon père.

- Bonjour Char.. Papa ! dis-je en lui faisant la bise.

- Bonjour Bell's. Tu veux que je te prépare ton petit-déjeuner?

- Mais non ! Je peux le faire toute seule.

Il soupira.

- Au point de ne pas prendre de canne pour aveugle?

Tiens, justement...

- Papa... Ne reviens pas sur le sujet ! Les gens et les objets dégagent des ondes et des odeurs que je détecte très bien ! Même si on voulait me faire un croche patte, je pourrais l'éviter ! m'exaspérai-je en versant mes céréales dans mon bol de lait froid.

Même s'il était légèrement énervé, il rit. Je finis rapidement de manger, je ne devais pas être en retard le premier jour !

- Pas trop stressée?

- Pas le moins du monde ! Je suis même pressée ! mentis-je un peu.

Il ne répondit pas car on sonna à la porte. J'allais ouvrir et je reconnus l'odeur de Angela. Son parfum était floral mais très délicat. Elle sentait la rose... C'était reposant d'être près d'elle.

- Salut Bella !

- Angela ! Rentres cinq minutes !

- Merci.

Elle rentra et alla saluer mon père. Je refermai la porte, montai rapidement à l'étage finir de me préparer. Je me brossai les dents difficilement car mes mains tremblaient... Voilà, la peur arrivait. Je n'avais aucune envie de sentir le regard des autres sur moi... J'entendrais leurs commentaires sur moi alors qu'eux penseraient que je ne les entends pas...

Stop ! m'écriais-je intérieurement. Je ne devais pas commencer à me prendre la tête. Je devais être forte. Je devais y arriver. Je n'avais pas le choix. Pour moi. Pour Charlie. Pour Maman. Pour Phil. Pour grand-mère.

- On va y aller, Bella? me demande Angela alors que je revenais près d'eux.

- Je te suis, lançais-je en attrapant mon sac dans l'entrée.

Je fis la bise à Charlie et elle prit le bras pour me guider jusqu'à la portière passager. Je m'installais pendant que je l'entendais faire le tour de la voiture. Une fois prête, elle démarra et nous partîmes en direction du lycée sans plus de cérémonie.

- Je t'accompagnerais au bureau de la secrétaire pour qu'elle te donne les papiers, si tu veux.

- Merci. Tu n'es pas obligée, tu sais?

- C'est la moindre des choses : c'est ton premier jour de cours !

- Et parce que je suis aveugle..., soufflai-je en baissant la tête sur mes mains.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer.

- Hum..

Angela était une fille super..

- Je te ramène ce soir?

- Euh.. Mais si on ne débauche pas à la même heure?

- Je t'attendrais.

- Non, non. Surtout pas ! Je rentrerais à pied, je pense.

- Mais.. Comment vas-tu trouver ta maison?

Je souris et elle considéra mon silence comme une réponse, mais en fait, je ne savais pas comment lui expliquer. On se gara.

- Prête?

J'inspirai profondément. Lui dire non serait inutile.

- Prête.

J'ouvris ma portière et le carnage commença.

Tout d'abord, je sentais le regard de tous les autres lèves sur moi, ce qui était très déstabilisant. Ensuite, le bruit qu'il y avait résonnait brutalement dans mes tympans et j'en passe ! Enfin, le temps était lourd ce qui me rendait encore plus anxieuse. Angela vint m'attraper le bras et me dirigea. Je perçus plusieurs remarques sur moi : « J'adore ses Ray-Ban », « Angela la connait? », « Elle est belle », « Comment Jasper la regarde ! »... Qui était Jasper? Ce nom ne m'évoquait rien.

- On est arrivées au secrétariat, tu vas y arriver ou veux-tu que je parle à ta place?

- Je vais y arriver, c'est bon. Merci.

Nous rentrâmes. Une odeur de vanille emplissait la pièce. Angela me guida au comptoir.

- Bonjour, je peux vous aidez? demanda doucement une femme.

- Je suis Bella Swan, dis-je suis un ton calme.

- Ah ! Mais... Une canne ne vous est pas nécessaire? s'empressa-t-elle de s'écrier.

Génial, ça commençait bien...

- Non. Je me débrouille aussi bien sans...

- Et je l'accompagnerais une majeure partie de la journée, continua Angela.

- Bien. Dans ces cas-ci, voici votre carnet de correspondance, votre carte de self, votre emploi du temps en braille et le papier que vous montrerez à chacun de vos professeurs aujourd'hui. Compris?

- Pas de problèmes, répondis-je en les attrapant.

Angela qui me tenait par la main exerça une petite pression après que j'ai rangé mes documents et nous sortîmes. Je n'eus pas le loisir de penser librement un instant : quelqu'un me bouscula...


	4. Les Hale

**Chapitre 3 : Les Hale**

- Pardon, m'excusai-je rapidement.

- Putain ! Tu pouvais pas faire gaffe? s'exclama une voix cristalline qui virait dans les aiguës.

J'étais persuader qu'il n'y avait plus personnes mais je m'étais apparemment trompée. Pourtant, je n'entendais aucuns battements.

- Elle est aveugle Rosalie. Comment voulais-tu qu'elle te voit? lança Angela d'une voix calme.

- Elle est aveugle? Je ne savais pas qu'on accueillait des handicapés.

Je ruminai : Qu'est ce que je détestais que l'on dise que je sois une handicapés... Mais en même temps, je n'étais pas valide. Je soupirai intérieurement.

- On y va? demanda une voix masculine tendue.

- J'arrive Jasper. A plus tard et encore désolée... Euh... Je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles...

- Bella, souris-je.

- Ravie de te rencontrer. Moi, c'est Rosalie Hale. Bon j'y vais avant que mon frère ne m'égorge ! Bye !

Et je sentis un faible courant d'air. La sonnerie retentit deux secondes plus tard.

- Tu as mathématiques avec moi ! Tu pourras donner ta feuille ou tu voudras que je le fasses?

- Je m'en occupe. Toi, vas à ta place, changes pas tes habitudes pour moi.

- Pas de problèmes. Mais n'hésite pas s'il faut.

- T'inquiète.

Nous avançâmes rapidement, elle me tenant toujours par la main. Quand on s'arrêta, j'entendis le professeur ouvrir la porte. Piouf. Nous rentrâmes. Je sentis la légère pression de Angela et elle se détacha de moi. En quelques secondes j'avais analysé la salle. Le bureau du professeur était à deux pas de moi, il y avait trois rangs de table pour deux, normalement. J'approchais et tendis la feuille en saluant Monsieur Girard comme m'avait dit Angela.

- Ah. C'est vrai. On m'avais prévenue de votre arrivée. Tenez votre feuille... Hum... Va donc au fond à côté de Mademoiselle Cullen.

Cullen? Connais pas, pensais-je.

- Heu.. Attends... Alice, pourrais-tu l'accompagner jusqu'à...

- Non, non. Ça ira. C'est la rangée de droite et la place à côté de la fenêtre.

- Oui... Mais comment...?

- Les ondes, monsieur. Les ondes...

Je me dirigeais à ma place dans un silence d'église. Quand je pris ma chaise, il n'y avait aucuns battements de cœur, pourtant, je sentais bien une présence... Étrange.

- Asseyez-vous. Donc, aujourd'hui nous accueillons une nouvelle élève, Isabella...

- Bella, corrigeai-je n'ayant pas envie que tout le monde m'appelle « Isabella ».

- Pardon, Bella Swan donc. Et comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, elle est aveugle. J'aimerais que vous l'aidiez en cas de problèmes. Merci. Maintenant, commençons le cours. Aujourd'hui nous entamons les fonctions...

Arrivée en plein milieu du premier trimestre n'était pas super. Je continuai alors de faire semblant d'écouter le professeur qui ne m'interrogeai pas des deux heures. Oui, deux heures de maths... Le cauchemar !

- Je m'appelle Alice Cullen ! lança soudainement ma voisine ce qui me fit sursauter, pardon je t'ai fais peur...

- Ce n'est rien. Tu m'as surpris c'est tout.

Nous rigolâmes en douceur. Elle s'amusa pendant vingt minutes à se décrire physiquement pour que je puisses me faire une image d'elle. J'imaginais un petit lutin avec des cheveux noirs qui partaient dans tous les sens. Puis, la sonnerie retentit. Je rassemblais mes affaires et alors que j'enfilais mon manteau, Angela me rejoint.

- Maintenant tu as...

- Littérature. Mon emploi est en braille. Et je vois que tu as bien mémorisé le mien...

- Juste la matinée après j'ai oublié le reste, rit-elle. Je sais où est la salle de littérature. Il n'y en a qu'une. Je t'y accompagne?

- Merci.

- C'est normal.

Je souris et j'imaginais un sourire étendre ses lèvres. Enfin, j'imaginais seulement.

- Voilà. C'est pas loin de ma salle d'histoire. Je pense que j'arriverais à l'heure pour pas que tu te retrouves seule...

- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai l'habitude.

- Dis pas ça ! Bon allez, Bonne chance !

Je hochai la tête et rentrai. Tous les élèves n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Un garçon surgit devant moi.

- Hey ! Salut ! Moi, c'est Mike !

Selon le mouvement de l'air, je déduis qu'il me tendait la main. Je levais la mienne et frôlai ses doigts, puis finalement lui empoignait plutôt normalement.

- Beh... Enchantée Mike ! Moi, c'est Bella !

- Tu es nouvelle n'est ce pas?

Je sentais qu'il me dévisageait de la tête aux pieds et vu les battements de son cœur, il n'allait sûrement pas me lâcher d'une semelle.

- Oui...

- Tu gardes tout le temps... Hum... Ces lunettes?

Je haussai les sourcils.. Il n'était visiblement pas au courant...

- Je suis aveugle Mike.

La seconde sonnerie et la voix masculine de Monsieur Chauvynaud nous interrompit. J'avançais vers le bureau et tendis la feuille en le saluant.

- Ah oui ! Je vous attendais. Tenez la feuille, j'ai signé. Va donc à coté de Mike Newton, à la troisième table de la rangée à coté de la porte.

- Merci.

Et merde! Encore lui ! Il était sympa mais collant... Très collant... Pendant toute l'heure, il me proposa ses services : « Tu veux que je t'aide à rattraper les cours? », « Tu veux qu'on mangent ensemble? », « On ira ensemble à ton prochain cours? »... Et quand je lui dis que Angela s'en occuperait, il lâcha :

- Angela? Angela Weber? Mais.. Je la connais! On traîne ensemble !

- Ah.. Beh, comme ça on pourra rester.. amis...

- Amis.., médita t-il, Et pourquoi pas e...

La sonnerie retentit et je m'empressais de sortir. Il ne me suivit pas prétextant qu'il avait un cours de gymnastique et qu'il ne devait pas arriver en retard. Je me posais sur un banc à coté de la salle pour attendre Angela. Je sentis une présence devant moi ; Je relevais la tête.

- Salut ! Je suis Jasper, le frère de Rosalie. On s'est croisé tout à l'heure...

- Ah Oui ! Je me souviens de toi !

- Je peux m'asseoir?

- Ouais vas-y. Je ne bouffe pas, enfin... Je crois ! ris-je en me tournant vers lui.

- Merci.

Un ange passa.

- Tu ne vas pas en cours?

- Si si... J'attends Angela. C'est elle qui m'emmène vu que je ne peux pas _voir_ ma salle...

- Ah d'accord. Tu dois être anxieuse, non? Tu arrives dans un lycée où il n'y a rien de conçu pour les aveugles...

- J'avoue. C'est pas forcément très pratique.. Et puis, c'est gênant tu sens le regard des autres sur toi...

- En plus... Le lycée est remplit de commères crois-moi...

Je souris.

- Je t'imagine plutôt grand, mais pas trop musclé non plus... J'y suis là? Ou je suis à coté de la plaque?

- Non, c'est ça. J'ai les cheveux un pue frisées, blond enfin châtains clairs et les yeux ambres.

- Ambres?

- Oui.

- C'est rare ça...

- Toute ma famille à les yeux ambres. Mes parents adoptifs, Carlisle et Esmée, disent que c'est pour ça qu'ils nous ont adoptés...

- Ah, fut tout ce que je trouvai à dire.


	5. La fille

**Chapitre 5 : La fille**

**POV Bella**

Quelqu'un courut vers nous, et je reconnus l'odeur de Angela :

- Désolée... pour le... r... Retard, balbutia t-elle, … Jasper?

- J'ai vu qu'elle était seule alors je suis venue faire connaissance, expliqua ce dernier.

- Ah ! Super, alors.

- J'ai rencontré Mike aussi, dis-je d'un ton lasse.

- Ma pauvre ! lancèrent-ils en soupirant.

Je souris.

- J'ai pas de cours maintenant..., dis-je étonnée après avoir touché mon emploi du temps.

- Moi non plus. On mange plus tôt, continua Angela.

Je hochai la tête.

- Bon, je vous laissez alors.

- Ok. A plus tard, Jasp' ! dis-je en souriant.

- Ouais. J'adore mon nouveau surnom ! s'esclaffa t-il.

Je ris et Angela aussi. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- Je peux te poser une question?

- Bien sûr Angela.

- Pour imaginer à quoi ressemble les gens, tu fais comment?

- Ça dépend. Y a le caractère, l'odeur ou quand les gens se décrivent. Mais c'est vrai que le plus pratique c'est quand je touche le visage ou.. Le corps..

A cet instant, je me mis à penser... Au pait.. Que j'étais seule... J'avais jamais vraiment été avec quelqu'un... J'avais jamais vraiment eu de bras pour me réconforter... Jamais vraiment quelque chose...

**POV Edward**

- Elle est étrange, répéta Jasper

Je ne répondis rien, restant immobile, appuyé contre ma Volvo.. L'avantage c'était que l'on pouvait l'observer sans qu'elle le sache.. Et j'avoue que ça m'arrangeait de pouvoir la détailler... Elle...

- Elle va pleurer, lâcha soudainement Alice les yeux dans le vide.

- Pourquoi elle pleurerait? s'étonna Jasper.

Rosalie et Emmett étaient encore en cours. Il ne restait que Alice, Jasper et moi.

- C'est dur pour elle, répondis-je.

Silence. Ils se tournèrent vers moi, étonnés.

- Quoi? J'ai pas le droit de compatir?

- Ce n'est pas dans ton habitude.. Surtout vis à vis d'un... humain..., murmura le petit lutin.

Je haussai les épaules. Comme Alice l'avait dit, le cœur de « Bella » s'accéléra, Angela posa une main sur son dos et elle fondit en larmes. Je restais tétanisé en lisant les sentiments que Jasper analysait...

- Ce n'est pas la rentrée ou le stress qui l'a fait pleurer...

- C'est la douleur de la solitude, continuai-je à la place de Jasper.

- Edward... Je suis sûr que toi aussi un jour tu trouveras la bonne personne, souffla mon frère comprenant que je comprenait les sentiments de la fille à cet instant.

Son esprit vagabonda sur Tanya. Je me tournai vers lu en grognant.

- Ni songe même pas !

Puis, je partis vers le self sans les attendre. Non mais... Personne ne me dit qui je dois aimer. Mon cœur, même mort, se débrouille très bien tout seul... _Ah ! C'est pour cela que tu n'as jamais eu personne?_ Je soupirai et arrêtai de marcher. J'osais un regard : elle était toujours en larmes. Moi, je ne pouvait même pas être en larmes...

- Pff...

Je fis demi-tour, pris mes clefs, montais dans ma voiture et sortis. Il y avait un bouchon... Génial ! Pile à la sortie du lycée et dans l'axe de cette fille... _Elle est aveugle, elle ne te verra pas !_ Je levai les yeux au ciel... Qu'est ce que j'étais con des fois...

**POV Alice**

- Beh qu'est ce qui lui prends? murmurai-je.

- Il est énervé et perdu... Je crois qu'il est temps qu'il ne soit plus seul, ma chère !

- Je crois aussi !

Il m'embrassa avec fougue puis je tournai la tête.

- Il fait demi-tour..., constatai-je, il a bu ou quoi?

Jazz s'esclaffa. Edward se remit à sa place. Je me penchai vers la fenêtre.

- Ça va?

Je n'eus pas besoin qu'il réponde. Ses yeux étaient noirs et même si je ne les voyaient pas, je savais que ses crocs étaient sortis...

- Jasper, on fait quoi là?

- Je m'en occupe.

Une vague de calme submergea les alentours. Je me détendis.

**POV Edward**

Je me détendis.

**POV Bella**

Je me détendis.

- Là, souffla Angela, ça va mieux?

- Désolée.. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, mentis-je.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça arrive à tout le monde.

Je m'essuyais les joues.

-On va manger? proposa t-elle gentiment.

Je hochais la tête. Nous allâmes poser nos affaires dans les casiers. Soudain, alors que nous passions sur le parking, j'entendis :

- Apparemment tu n'as pas calmer que Edward et moi !

Je reconnus la voix enfantine d'Alice... Je secouai la tête ne comprenant pas sa phrase. Qui à calmé qui? Je laissais tomber et allais manger.


	6. Respire

**Chapitre 5 : Respire**

**POV Bella**

- Super ! Aujourd'hui on a le droit à des lasagnes ! s'exclama une voix que je reconnus très bien : Mike.

Je sentis que l'on me passait devant dans la file.

- Sa va? Tranquille? crachai-je. Tu ne veux pas non plus que je porte ton plateau?

- Ah ! Bella ! Tu es là? Tiens un plateau ! répondit-il ignorant ma remarque.

Angela à mes côtés gloussa. Je rêve les mecs ils se croient tout permit ! Nous avançâmes.

- Carottes rappées en entrée tu en veux? me demanda Angela.

Je tendis la main vers une petite assiette, ayant sentis où il se situait.

- Ne t'occupes pas de moi. J'avais reconnu l'odeur des carottes. Je peux même me dire que Mike à un chewing-gum à la menthe dans la poche de son pantalon!

- Hé ! Mais tu ferais peur! rigola Mike.

Nous pressâmes le pas et finîmes de remplir notre plateau.

- Table à droite.

- Merci, Angela. Eh ! J'y pense : ce sera surement le seul jour où je mangerais au self.

- Pourquoi?

- C'est très compliqué... ça me demande beaucoup trop de concentration.

- Tu vas manger où alors?

Je haussai les épaules en m'installant à une chaise. Mes mains tremblaient : J'étais anxieuse.

- Ho ! Tu es Bella? s'exclama une voix féminine en face de moi.

- Oui... Tu es?

- Jessica. Ah ! Mike je voulais te dire...

Et Blablabla... Cette fille ne parlait pas, elle débitait ! Je finis extrêmement vite de manger, voulant à tout pris quitter cette pièce de monde qui m'oppressait.

- Angela? murmurais-je.

- Oui?

- Tu pourrais me rendre un service?

- Bien sûr. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive?

- Je... J'ai besoin de sortir... Mais mon plateau...

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! me coupa t-elle. Je l'emmènerais. Tu veux que je t'accompagne?

Je souris.

- Non merci. J'ai besoin d'être seule.

- Comme tu veux. On se voit demain vu que tu as finis les cours.

- Oui. A demain alors.

Je me levai. Il régnait un terrible silence. Je me dirigeai vers l'endroit où j'avais senti un appel d'air et dans la direction qu'Angela m'avait indiqué. Je bousculais quelqu'un.

- Pardon, réussis-je à articuler.

J'atteignais la porte. En un coup j'allais mieux. Heureusement que j'étais déjà venue prendre mes repères. Je savais où se situait le banc le plus proche. Je ne perçus aucuns mouvement mais en m'approchant je touchais quelqu'un.

- PARDON ! sursautai-je. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait personne...

Mon cœur battait tellement fort que j'avais la sensation que tout le monde pouvait l'entendre.

- C'est pas grave. Tiens, viens t'asseoir, lança un ténor fort.

Je sentis sa main m'attraper le bras pour me diriger. C'est un mec en plus ! J'aurais pas pû tomber pire ! pensai-je.

- Respire. Tu vas me faire une crise de stress !

- Comment...?

- Mon père est médecin.

Je m'appuyai contre le dossier et expirais lentement. Pour une frayeur ça en était une ! Je renversai la tête en arrière. Je le sentis se tendre. Soudain comme si je venais de me réveiller, je me rendis compte que je n'entendais pas les battements de son cœur.

- Ca va mieux? s'inquiéta t-il.

Je passais ma main sur mon front.

- Oui. C'est bon.

**POV Edward**

- Reste calme, reste calme ! Dans exactement des minutes, il n'y aura plus de bouchons ! dis-je pour moi même à haute voix.

J'étais dans ma voiture. Il y a une minute j'étais à côté d'Emmett sur le banc près du self. Dès que je l'ai vu approcher je suis parti. Que son sang sentait bon ! J'imaginais plantant mes crocs dans sa chair tendre... Le liquide chaud affluerait immédiatement... Ah...

**POV Emmett**

- Tu t'appelles comment? lança t-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une question vitale.

- Emmett et toi?

- Bella.

Un simple humain aurait fait une remarque sur le fait qu'elle était aveugle. Un énorme silence emplit l'atmosphère. Tous les élèves nous regardaient bizarrement. Son portable sonna. Elle décrocha. La façon dont elle se comportait était étrange... On aurait dit qu'elle n'avait pas ce fichu handicap...

- Oui?

- C'est moi : Jack.

- Hey Jack ! Comment vas-tu?

C'est qui ce Jack de _mes deux_ ? pensais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Super ! Je peux passer te voir à la maison ce soir?

- Pas de problème. J'ai fini les cours là !

Eh bien, il y en a qui n'ont pas à se plaindre ! hurlai-je mentalement.

- J'hallucine, répondit le gars au bout du fil.

Au moins il pensait comme moi. Elle ria.

- Allez à toute à l'heure, Jack !

- Ciao !

Elle raccrocha en secouant la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu as fini les cours?

- Et oui ! Normalement je devrais avoir sport mais bon, avec ma superbe vue ! ironisa t-elle la voix enrouée.

- Je vois. Tu rentres comment alors?

- A pied tiens !

- A.. Pied? m'exclamai-je étonné.

Un maigre sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Les aveugles ont trois fois moins de chance de se perdre qu'une personne normale.

J'écarquillais les yeux.

- Ah ouais?

- Mais non... C'est des conneries !

- Emmett... Tu es vraiment naïf ! lança Jasper en s'approchant de nous.

**POV Bella**

- Jasp' ! souris-je.

- Rebonjour, Bell's. Alors, tu essaies de rendre Emmett Cullen plus idiot qu'il ne l'est déjà?

Emmett attrapa des graviers à ses pieds, et d'après le mouvement de l'air, j'en déduisis qu'il les jetaient sur Jasper.

- Tu es un Cullen aussi? m'étonnai-je.

- Et fier de l'être ! blagua t-il en se tapant sur sa poitrine.

J'explosai de rire et ils firent de même. Seule la sonnerie me fit comprendre que l'heure était venu que je rentre. Je saluais les garçons.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne? me proposa Jasper. J'ai une heure de libre là.

Je haussai les épaules.

- Comme tu veux.

- Bella ! Bella ! m'appela Angela.

- Tiens. Je te cherchais : tu avais oublié ton sac.

Elle me le donna.

- Ah.. Merci. J'avais complètement oublié ! ris-je gênée d'un tel oubli.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je reviens te chercher demain. N'oublies pas !

Elle commença à partir.

- Je n'a pas oublié ! soufflais-je plus pour moi-même que pour elle.

Je plaçai mon sac sur mon dos.

- On y va? me demanda Jasper.

- Oui !

- Au revoir Bell's. Ravie de t'avoir rencontrée ! me lança Emmett.

- Moi de même. A demain !

Nous avançâmes en silence.

- Comment fais-tu pour te repérer? La direction que tu dois prendre par exemple?

- Il y a plusieurs choses, commençai-je en me dirigeant vers le parking. Les ondes des objets et des gens, l'odeur, le bruit..

J'étais en pleine conversation quand je me rendis compte qu'a lui aussi, je n'entendais pas les battements de son cœur... Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient.. ou.. Qu'est ce qui m'arrivais?

- Bella? Pourquoi tu t'es arrêtée? m'interrogea t-il anxieux.

_Miracle._

- Il y a quelqu'un qui vient vers toi, éludai-je.

Il se retourna.

- Oh ! C'est Alice !

Sa voix était remplit d'une douce chaleur quand il prononçait son nom. Ah..

- Jasper ! s'exclama t-elle en se jetant à son cou.

Ils échangèrent un baiser.

- Tiens, Bella ! ça va toujours depuis ce matin? me demanda t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

- Oui oui...

- Tu as finis les cours? enchaîna t-elle.

- Effectivement : je rentrais chez moi...

- Je l'accompagnais.

- Je peux venir aussi?

- Bien sur, répondis-je en souriant.

Elle me pris le bras. Je les suivis.. Mais déjà, une chose étrange me parcourut l'esprit. Le cœur d'Alice ne battait pas non plus..

Les Cullen ne respiraient pas.


	7. Je t'ai vu !

**Chapitre 6 : Je t'ai vu !**

**POV Bella**

**- **Jack … Grouille toi ! marmonnais-je toute seule

Alice et Jasper m'avaient laissé au bout de la rue. Depuis, je n'arrivais plus à raisonner normalement.. Leurs cœurs... Pourquoi? Je n'avais même pas sentis son pouls contre ma peau quand elle me tenait le bras...

Charlie n'était pas rentré, il avait laissé un message sur le téléphone, espérant que je regarderai et que ma journée s'était bien passée. J'avais réussi à écrire mon cours sur un logiciel qui me l'imprimerait en braille. Le plus dur avait été de le déchiffrer pour pouvoir le taper. J'avais beau avoir appuyé avec le stylo, ça marchait mal … Il faudrait que je pense à emmener mon stylo spécial.. Ah .. Du moins jusqu'à tant que je reçoive mes livres en braille. On sonna à la porte. Je dévallais les marches et ouvris. Je reconnus immédiatement son odeur.

- Salut Bella ! s'exclama t-il.

Je me jetais dans ses bras, heureuse.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué ! lançai-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Ouais ! Toi aussi !

Je me détachais et lui fis signe d'entrée.

- Assis toi ! Ne reste pas debout comme un piquet !

- Hey ! rit-il en prenant place.

Je pris une chaise en face de lui.

- Alors le lycée? enchaîna t-il.

_Les pieds dans le plat !_

- C'est stressant, avouai-je. Je suis sans cesse sur mes gardes et il y a ces Cullen...

Il se raidit.

- Ils t'ont fait du mal?

- Non ! m'offusquai-je.

- Ils t'ont embêté?

- Non...

- Humilié?

- Jack...

Il cessa immédiatement de parler et il dû comprendre que quelque chose me perturba car il garda le silence. C'était visiblement à moi de parler...

- Leurs cœurs... Je ne les entends pas...

- Le stress sûrement. Demain peut être que ça ira mieux.

- J'entends ceux des autres élèves ! m'exclamai-je ahuri.

- Bella?

- Quoi? m'énervai-je en tentant de me détendre.

Inutile de s'énerver avec Jacob dès le premier jour et surtout pour des gens que je ne connaissais quasiment pas. Non, je ne les connaissais pas du tout, on ne connaît pas quelqu'un au bout d'une journée.

_- Ne t'aventure pas dans un terrain contraire au tien._

- Hein?

Il ne répondit pas, me demanda juste si j'avais une bière à lui offrir. Je compris que le sujet était clos.

**POV Edward**

**- **Edward? s'étonna Esmée quand je franchis la porte d'entrée seul.

- Où est Carlisle?

- Dans son bureau. Il y eu un problème?

Je l'ignorais et montais l'escalier.

- Edward? murmura t-elle inquiète.

Je m'apprêtais à rentrer quand la porte s'ouvrit sur .. Alice.

- On t'attendais ! sourit-elle.

Jasper se tenait à ses côtés.

- Viens Alice, s'exclama ce dernier. N'arrivons pas en retard à notre dernier cours.

- Oui. Déjà qu'ils doivent être en train de nous chercher parce qu'on n'a pas été se faire pointer à l'étude.

- Vous leurs direz que vous avez ramené Edward à la maison parce qu'il était malade, termina Carlisle qui a son bureau restait immobile.

Les deux amoureux sortir en refermant la porte. Silence.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux faire Edward?

- Aller chez elle, boire son sang et rentrer.

Il soupira et passa une main sur son front.

- Tu sais ce que je vais dire, souffla t-il en s'approchant.

Je grognai.

- Je vais chasser.

Je sortis rapidement. Je rentrai dans ma chambre en allumant ma chaîne hifi. J'attendis la nuit pour aller chasser.

**POV Jack**

- Je vais y aller. La nuit va tomber.

- Ok. Demain à dix-sept heures alors?

- Ouais.

Je l'embrassais sur le sommet du crâne.

- Au revoir, murmura t-elle.

Charlie n'allait pas tarder heureusement. Nous avions parlé de tout et de rien mais je savais que son esprit tournait autour des Cullen... Il aurait fallu que j'aille les prévenir qu'elle devinerait si ça continuait...

J'arrêtais de marcher en arrivant près d'un pont. Il faisait noir. Il me suffisait de le traverser pour arriver dans la foret. Il chassait. Un Cullen chassait. Je grognai. Chasser aussi près des habitations ! De chez Bella ! Je bondis en me transformant. Je traversai le pont, slalomais entre les arbres. Mes griffes se plantant dans la terre humide, le vent fouettant mon pelage. Je parcourus un kilomètre en a peine une minute. Quel Cullen pouvait venir roder dans le coin alors qu'il n'y avait aucun animal à chasser? Je me rapprochais et le vit. Il avait fini de chasser. Edward avait fini de chasser et se dirigeai chez Bella. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fous?

**POV Edward**

Je bondis dans l'arbre. J'étais pile dans l'axe de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle était assise sur son lit au téléphone. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient de chaque côté de sa tête et j'aurais juré avoir vu des larmes sur ses joues.

- Pourquoi pleure t-elle? m'étonnai-je à haute voix.

- Elle est effrayée par ce qui lui arrive.

Il saisit la branche sur laquelle j'étais assis et se plaça en face de moi.

- Jacob.

- Edward.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? lança t-il l'œil mauvais.

Je haussai un sourcil.

- Je suis venu m'habituer à son odeur.

- Et si soudainement tu n'arrivais plus à te contrôler... commença t-il laissant sa phrase en suspense.

Je ne répondis pas, sûrement parce que Bella de revenir dans sa chambre après avoir déposé le téléphone en bas. J'étais hypnotisé.. Dans la peine ombre de sa chambre elle était belle. Très belle.

- Reviens sur terre.. marmonna t-il.

Je le foudroyais du regard. Me gâcher mon plaisir !

- Si un jour il lui arrive quelque chose !

Je me retournai brusquement, Bella avait ouvert sa fenêtre.

- Jack?

**POV Bella**

- Jack? Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

Aucun bruit... Mais sa voix finie par percer le silence.

- Je m'inquiétais pour toi...

Aussi claire que de l'eau de roche, je compris qu'il me mentais.

- Jack ! m'énervai-je.

Un bruit de feuillage. Je déduisis qu'il était dans l'arbre avant de descendre.

- Désolé, lança t-il.

Je sentais qu'il partait.. Mais j'avais la brusque sensation qu'il y avait quelqu'un...

- Tsss … ronchonnai-je.

Je fermai ma fenêtre... à clé !

**POV Edward**

- Grillé, c'est le mot ! lança Jasper à peine après que j'ai ouvert la porte d'entrée.

Je le toisai.

- Alice n'a rien vu. Je t'ai juste suivi pendant un petit moment et j'étais tellement mort de rire que j'ai préféré partir.

- Pff...

Il explosa de rire mais finit par me regarder de la tête aux pieds.

- Et comment ça c'est passé?

- Ça dépend. Tu étais à quel épisode?

Il sourit.

- Jacob te rejoignais sur ta branche.

- Bella à ouvert sa fenêtre.

- Quoi?

- Panique pas. Elle a seulement sentit Jacob. Et j'ai attendu qu'il parte et qu'elle ai fermé sa fenêtre pour bouger.

Il resta impassible pendant quelques instants... et explosa de rire. Impossible de le calmer.

**POV Bella**

- Bella ! cria mon père du rez-de-chaussé.

- Oui, j'arrive !

Angela était arrivée depuis cinq minutes et ça faisait cinq minutes que j'essayais d'arrêter de pleurer... Je ne voulais absolument pas aller au lycée... J'y arriverais pas... Je pouvais pas... Les gens me regardait sans arrêt, ils chuchotaient sur moi... Même si il y en avaient que j'appréciais... La porte s'ouvrit :

- Bella? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? chuchota Angela en venant s'asseoir à côté de moi.

Je m'essuyais précipitamment les joues.

- Rien, rien...

- Bella ! Arrête de tout garder pour toi ! Tu peux me faire confiance !

- Je sais, Angela. C'est juste que... Je n'arrive pas... à me comporter normalement au lycée... Je me disais que je pouvais être comme tout le monde.. Mais... C'est faux...

- Non ! Ne dis pas ça... Je t'aiderai, on t'aidera tous et on va y arriver, Ok? Fais moi confiance, tout va bien se passer, absolument tout !

Je levais mes yeux emplit de larmes vers elle, sans les fermer. Je ne la sentis même pas se tendre, ni tourner la tête. Elle disait vrai, ses paroles venaient de son cœur, je lui faisais confiance.

- Merci... Pourquoi tu fais ça?

- Parce que je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien.

- …

- Allez, viens. Sinon on va vraiment finir par être en retard.

Nous nous levâmes et nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine. J'enfilais mes Ray-Ban et allais dire au revoir à mon père.

- Jacob passe à la maison ce soir, le prévins-je en attrapant mon sac.

- Ah. Ok. Je ne serais pas là avant dix heures.

- D'accord. A plus ! dis-je en sortant.

- Au revoir Monsieur Swan.

Nous montâmes dans sa voiture pour direction : Le lycée !

- Dis moi Bella?

- Oui.

- Tu as déjà rencontré Éric?

- Éric? Non je ne crois pas...

- Je te le présenterais alors !

Dans la façon dont elle le disait, je compris qu'elle l'aimait. Elle n'était pas concentrée dans ses gestes, elle avait le cœur qui battait à toute allure et ne cessait de cligner des yeux. .. Elle se lança dans un grand discours sur lui mais mon cerveau dut accaparé par un bruit de pneu.. Il y avait énormément de verglas... Nous arrivions au lycée...

- Angela... ANGELA BRAQUE IL Y A UN VAN QUI FONCE VERS NOUS ! hurlai-je en ayant analysé la situation.

Elle braqua trop fort et la voiture glissa vers un poteau... Dans la seconde qui suivit je ne compris pas vraiment ce qui m'arrivais... J'ouvris mes yeux et là... Je distinguais des arbres, la voiture dans laquelle j'étais.. Je .. je voyais? A mes côtés Angela avait disparu.. Je me retournai juste à temps pour voir le van nous rentrer dedans.. Je perdu connaissance mais j'eus le temps de sentir une main froide saisir la mienne et une voix :

- Je vais te sortir de là, ne t'inquiète pas...


	8. Enchanté

**Chapitre 7 : Enchanté**

**POV Bella**

J'ai le cœur qui bat vite, trop vite... J'ai mal. Est ce que je vais mourir? Dites moi si Angela va bien. Je vous en supplie... Répondez moi.. J'ai tellement mal.. Pourquoi mon cœur tape si fort... J'ai mal à la tête... Je n'arrive pas a bouger.. C'est peut être normal.. Non.. Comment ça pourrait être normal de ne plus pouvoir bouger ! Si je panique je suis fichue.. Je n'entends rien.. Quoique... Si.. Il y a quelqu'un qui parle...

- Est ce qu'elle va s'en sortir?

C'est Charlie ! Je suis là … Argh ! Si seulement j'arrivais à parler...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Charlie. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne va pas tarder à se réveiller.

- Merci Carlisle.

- C'est normal.

- Ce sont vos fils qui les ont sortis de la voiture, non?

- Effectivement. Une chance qu'ils aient réagi a temps.

- Je vous suis redevable à vie...

- Mais non, voyons...

Angela va bien alors? Ça veut bien dire ça? Ah.. Ça m'énerve de ne pas pouvoir bouger ! Je suis censée rester dans cet état pendant combien de temps? J'aimerais bien savoir si j'ai vraiment retrouvé la vue !

_Bip ! Bip ! Bip !_

- Ah … Il semblerait que Mademoiselle commence à revenir parmi nous !

Je papillonnais des paupières... Une main tenait la mienne.. J'ouvris les yeux... Rien.. Je ne voyais absolument rien.. J'étais totalement aveugle.. Mais...

**POV Edward**

- Angela est sortit de l'hôpital, m'informa Alice qui, allongée sur le canapé, venait d'avoir une vision.

- Et l'autre fille?

- Bella? Elle se réveille là …

- Ah.. Euh.. A se propos.. Tu sais que je n'arrive pas à lire dans ses pensées.. Mais .. C'est très .. étrange..

- Qu'est ce qui est étrange? s'inquiéta t-elle en me regardant.

Nous étions seuls dans la pièce.

- Je crois qu'elle.. Non.. Non.. J'ai .. Je sors dehors …

- Edward?

**POV Bella**

C'est bon.. Je me souviens.. Je l'ai vu.. Je l'ai vu.. Je sais .. Je sais comment il était … Je sais qui est-ce qui m'a sorti du van .. Mais .. Je crois.. Quand il m'a attrapé le bras.. C'est un Cullen? Il est de la même famille … Ils sont tous de la même famille.. Quand il m'a attrapé le bras... Je .. Je n'ai pas senti son pouls.. Je crois .. Et .. Je crois.. Qu'il à vu.. Que .. Je le voyais.. Non.. Je sais plus .. Je n'arrive plus à me souvenir !

- Bella? Tu m'écoutes quand je te parles?

- Désolée Papa.. J'étais ailleurs... Tu disais?

- Je disais que tu étais bizarre depuis que tu étais rentrée de l'hôpital.

- Ah Désolée..

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je m'inquiète juste pour toi, Bell's.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais bien, OK? mentis-je en mettant mon bol sale dans le lave-vaisselle.

Il ne répondit pas mais je savais qu'il restait sceptique. On toqua à la porte. J'allais ouvrir sachant que c'était Angela qui venait me chercher.

- Salut ! s'exclama Angela.

- Salut Bella !

- Angela? Alice? m'étonnai-je en les faisant entrer.

- Oui, comme Angela n'a pas pu récupérer sa voiture, je lui est proposé de l'emmener. Je te prends aussi?

- Pas de problèmes. Charlie, Alice. Alice, Charlie.

- Enchantée ! s'exclama Alice.

- Je reviens, murmurai-je.

Je montais les marches de l'escalier rapidement sans tomber. Mes pieds connaissaient l'exacte hauteur des marches. J'allais me laver les dents dans la salle de bain. Ça ne me rassurait pas du tout de monter dans la voiture d'une fille dont le cœur ne battait pas.. Attends... Mais va y avoir ses frères et sa sœur ?

**POV Jasper**

- Je sens que c'est une mauvaise idée..

- Je suis du même avis ! m'encouragea Edward.

Emmett et Rosalie étaient montés dans la voiture de cette dernière mis Alice nous avaient obligés, Edward et moi, devenir avec elle.

- Si j'avais su, ronchonna mon frère.

Je pouffai. Il me jeta un regard noir mais s'arrêta vite car les filles approchaient de la voiture. Heureusement pour nous, les trois filles s'installèrent sur la banquette arrière.

- Bonjour ! nous salua Bella en prenant place derrière le siège conducteur, soit derrière Edward.

Il se raidit légèrement mais s'apaisa rapidement. Bella était restée deux jours en observation et un jour chez elle pour rattraper tranquillement les devoirs. Edward avait été dans sa chambre d'hôpital après son départ. Il avait littéralement fait une overdose de son odeur qu'il qualifiait « d'envoûtante ».. Carrément accro !

- Tu vas mieux sinon Bella? lançais-je rompant le silence.

Edward la regarda dans le rétroviseur.

- Ouais. Je vais me faire enlever mes points de suture à la lèvre et au crâne ce week-end.

Je grimaçais.

- Pas trop mal? enchaîna mon frère.

Le cœur de Bella s'emballa et elle fronça les sourcils mais finit par répondre.

- Ça dépends des moments.. Mais c'est supportable.

Alice en profita, bien entendu :

- Au faite Bella ! Tu ne connaissais pas mon autre frère ! Je te présente Edward !

Gros silence.

- Heu..., chuchota Bella.. Ravie de te connaître.

Edward toussota. Dans l'habitacle, le temps c'était arrêté.

- Enchanté …

Angela rigola discrètement, Alice se prit le visage entre ses mains alors que je levais les yeux au ciel... Ces deux-là ils faisaient bien la paire !

**POV Bella**

La voiture s'arrêta.

- Arrivés ! s'exclama Alice qui avait déjà ouvert sa portière.

Je détachai ma ceinture alors qu'Angela descendait du côté de Jasper. On m'ouvrit la portière avant que j'eusse le temps de la toucher. Je sortis doucement. Je savais grâce à mon ouïe et mon odorat que Jasper et Alice étaient partis rejoindre Emmett et Rosalie tandis qu'Angela parlait à Éric plus loin.

- Merci, murmurai-je.

Je ne fus pas étonnée de ne pas entendre son cœur à lui aussi... _Ne t'aventure par sur un chemin contraire au tien …_

- Je …, commença t-il..

- Est-ce …

- Pardon ! nous excusâmes en même temps.

Nous rîmes doucement.

- Donc, tu disais? repris-je.

- Non, vas-y. Je t'en prie.

- Heu... C'est toi qui m'as sorti du van, n'est ce pas?

Autant y aller cash … Il se tendit et ferma la portière de sa voiture.

- Hum... Il me semble effectivement..

Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux.

- Heu.. Et bien.. Merci..

- De rien, c'est normal, non?

Je ne répondis pas. _Je sais très bien que beaucoup de gens auraient laissés une vulgaire aveugle mourir..._

- Ce n'est pas mon cas , lança t-il, et tu n'es pas une vulgaire aveugle !

Oups ! J'avais pensé à haute voix !

- Arrête ! C'est un sujet sur lequel je n'ai pas envie de débattre, m'exclamai-je en faisant demi tour.

Il me saisit le bras.

- Bella !

Je me stoppai et me tournai vers lui.

- On ne se connait même pas !

- C'est juste. Alors apprenons à nous connaître et après je te prouverais que tu n'es pas une vulgaire aveugle, d'accord? lâcha t-il cédant lui aussi à la colère.

- Marché conclu !

Je l'imaginais faire un sourire en coin. Il s'approcha de moi.

- Ravie de faire ta connaissance Bella.

Puis la sonnerie retentit.

**POV Edward**

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi souriant, me fit remarquer Jasper.

Je le toisai.

- Il a enfin suivit mon conseil ! lança Alice en sautillant vers nous.

- Vraiment? enchaîna Emmett.

Je grognai mais souris vite.

- Belle journée en perspective alors? sourit Jasper en enlaçant Alice.

- Il me semble. Notamment pour toi, Edward ! répondit sa voisine ayant scruté l'avenir.

Je souris jusqu'aux oreilles. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivais, mais j'avais la sensation que cette fille me remplissait de joie. Non, ce n'étais pas une impression : Elle me remplissait de joie.

* * *

Salut ! Je sais, je suis en retard. Mais .. J'avais pas trop de temps à moi. Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre et je vous dit a Bientot. Et merci à Fresh 501 pour ses reviews. Je vais te repondre ne t'inquiete pas. Mais en ce moment je suis un peu débordée (;

Margaux, Margode, La Dingue.


	9. Vision

**Chapitre 8 : Vision**

**POV Bella**

- Bella !

Angela m'attrapa la main et me tira vers elle. A tous les coups, elle veut …

- Je te présente Éric !

… Me présenter Éric …

- Enchanté ! Lançâmes en chœur en nous serrant la main.

Nous étions à la pause de dix heures et elle m'avait promis de me le présenter. J'avais eu Anglais et Espagnol avec elle. Je savais qu'elle avait eu la tête ailleurs pendant tout le cours. Il y avait quelque chose avec Éric …

Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, laissant le temps passer extrêmement rapidement. Quand la sonnerie nous appris que la récréation était fini, Angela m'accompagna, comme d'habitude, en Français et pour son plus grand bonheur, Éric vint avec nous, puisqu'il suivait le même cours que moi. Je rentrai, me dirigeai vers le professeur qui me semblait être une femme.

- Bonj...

-Oh ! Isabella Swan !

- Bella, seulement.

- Bella, alors. Va donc à côté de notre chère Rosalie qui aurait bien besoin de compagnie. Rangée du milieu, dernière table, tu vas y arriver?

- Pas de problème, assurai-je en faisant demi tour.

Je me dirigeai donc à ma place. Je me souvenais très bien de cette fille, elle m'avait bousculé dès le premier jour.

- Bella ! S'exclama t-elle, ravie de te revoir.

Je lui souris. Quelque chose dans sa voix me fit comprendre qu'elle était contrariée. Les deux heures de Français défilèrent à une vitesse effarante. Nous étudions _Roméo & Juliette_, une de mes œuvres favorites. Ce qui, à mon avis, n'était pas le cas de ma voisine, qui n'avait pas cessé de soupirer.

- Comment peux-tu aimer un cours pareil? C'est d'un ennui ! s'exclama t-elle quand nous sortîmes de la salle.

- C'est pas ennuyeux... Oups !

Je manquais de percuter quelqu'un. Avant même qu'il est parlé, je savais que c'était un Cullen et que c'était Edward.

- Hey ! Je suis sûre que tu l'as fait exprès ! rigolai-je.

- Je suis du même avis ! renchérit Rosalie.

- Oula ! Un complot féminin .., murmura Edward.

Je ris. Angela s'avança vers nous.

- Bella? s'étonna cette dernière en encerclant son bras autour du mien.

- Oh ! Encore une autre ! s'exclama Rosalie.

- Fuis Edward, fuis ! lançai-je un sourire aux lèvres avant de me diriger avec Angela vers le self.

Le parcours se fit en silence, mais je sentais qu'Angela hésitait à me dire quelque chose, finalement elle parla :

- Dis moi Bella?

- Oui?

- Je voulais m'excuser pour l'accident.. J'aurais dû être plus vigilante...

Je m'arrêtai.

- Mais non, voyons ! Ce n'est pas à cause de toi ! Comme tu l'as dit c'était un accident, d'accord?

Malheureusement, elle ne répondit pas ...

**POV Jasper**

- Je croyais qu'elle ne mangeait plus au self? m'étonnai-je en m'approchant de notre table, mon plateau en main.

- Avec ce qui lui est arrivée, elle a préféré continuer normalement encore quelques temps, répondit Alice.

- Quand on parle du loup ! murmurai-je en prenant place. D'ailleurs deviner qui est avec elle? Ce ne serait pas notre petit Eddy?

Emmett explosa d'un rire bruyant et tout le monde arrêta de manger pour nous observer. Même Bella et Edward s'étaient arrêtés. Ce dernier se pencha vers sa voisine et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui l'a fit rire.

- Je rêve où ils flirtent? gloussa mon frère en proie à un nouveau fous rire.

- Emmett, je crois que tu as effectivement raison, soufflai-je un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

Je tendis l'oreille ayant très envie d'écouter leur conversation.

- Vraiment? rit Bella.

- Tu ne me crois pas?

- Affirmatif. C'est totalement impossible.

Edward s'esclaffa. Je ne compris rien ... Ces deux-là étaient vraiment mystérieux !

- Tu viens manger avec nous? Angela tu veux venir aussi? proposa t-il, galant.

- Pourquoi pas, répondit cette dernière, ça me changera de Mike !

Bella et Edward rirent de bon cœur et à mon tour, j'esquissais un sourire.

- Faites de la place, nous avons du monde en plus à notre table ! m'exclamai-je en prenant Alice sur mes genoux.

- Bien, murmura Alice si bas que, seuls, nous pouvions entendre. Maintenant que nous avons réussi à manipuler Edward, on passe à l'étape suivante.

- C'est quoi déjà? demanda Emmett, innocent.

Nous levâmes les yeux au ciel.

- Le premier contact, lui rappelai-je.

- Hein?

- Emmett.., soupirai-je, Caresse, attraper sa main, tu comprends là?

Il sourit.

- Vous allez rire ! s'exclama t-il, je pensais à un contact plus intime !

- EMMETT !

Rosalie lui assena une tape derrière la tête, Alice se couvrit les yeux de sa main en riant alors que je laissais ma tête tomber sur mes bras croisés.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait? lança Edward en posant son plateau.

- On peut pas le dire devant nos invités, on passerait pour des pervers ! répondis-je en pensant à tout sauf à ça.

- A ce point? s'étonna Angela en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

- Tu ne connais pas Emmett ! ris-je.

**POV Alice**

J'étais sure que ça allait marcher ! Il fallait que ça marche ! Dans mon champs de vision, je vis Bella trembler. Elle était fragile depuis l'accident.. Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas vu venir aussi?

_- Ce qui est fait, est fait. Pense à autre chose, Alice !_

Voilà la vision de Edward me disant ça, que je venais d'avoir... Il disait ça, mais il culpabilisait autant que moi ! Soudain, une seconde vision emplit mon esprit, violente et inattendue...

_Bella et Edward. Dans un forêt. Près de chez elle. Bella trébuche mais Edward la rattrape à temps avant qu'elle ne heurte un rocher. Elle se redresse, rouge de gène... Edward lui relève la tête._

_-Ne te cache pas, j'aime bien quand tu rougis …_

_- Ne dis pas ça, ça me gène encore plus.., marmonne t-elle en couvrant ses joues de ses mains._

_Mon frère les lui retire, lui redresse la tête, glisse sa main sur sa nuque. Edward avance, Bella recule jusqu'à se retrouvée collé contre un arbre. Je m'attends à ce qu'il l'embrasse mais au lieu de ça, il lui enlève ses lunettes. Alors Bella ferme les yeux et c'est seulement à cet instant qu'il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. _

_J_e ressens comme une décharge dans ma colonne vertébrale_. _

_Bella agrippe la nuque de mon frère sans rompre leur baiser. Elle colle son corps contre le sien.. Puis, brusquement, elle ouvre les yeux.. Ses pupilles.. Ses yeux.. Elle détaille mon frère.. Elle.. voit?_

Je me redresse sur les genoux de Jasper. Je vois Edward, les yeux dans le vide. Dans mes pensées, je hurle : « Laisse tomber ! », paniquée. Puis l'hymne national grec remplit mon cerveau.


	10. Etude

**Chapitre 9 : Étude**

**POV Bella**

J'arrêtais de trembler pour je ne sais qu'elle raison quand nous sortîmes dehors. Je savais qu'Angela était très étonnée que les Cullen soient aussi proches de nous. La sonnerie retentit. Je soupirai. Emmett s'écria brusquement :

- Allez ! Une heure d'étude maintenant !

- Toi aussi? m'étonnai-je.

- Tu as entendu ça Emmett? On va avoir Bella avec nous …, lança Jasper ayant une pointe de malice dans la voix.

- Bonne chance Bella ! s'exclama Alice.

- On te laisse avec les mâles, renchérit Rosalie en, je l'entendis, attrapant les bras de deux personnes, sûrement Alice et Angela.

- Nous, on va en Dessin. On te retrouve à la récréation ! termina cette dernière.

Puis, elles se pressèrent vers leur salle commune. Ok...

- Bon, bah c'est parti alors .. m'exclamai-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

- Si tu savais ce qui t'attends ! me chuchota Edward en riant.

Pourquoi? Il le savait lui? Nous nous dirigeâmes jusqu'à une sale où une voix féminine s'écria :

- Je vous veux tous, un par table !

En passant devant les casiers nous avions pris nos sacs. Edward était resté avec moi, tandis que Jasper et Emmett faisaient les idiots devant nous.

- Ils vont faire les « mongoles » pendant toute l'heure d'étude c'est ça? demandai-je à Edward quand nous rentrâmes dans la salle.

Il rit. Je pris ça pour une affirmation. J'entendis la surveillante marmonner :

- Oh non.. Je me tape les deux guignols !

Je souris. Elle parlait sûrement de Jasper et Emmett ! Je me dirigeai vers le fond de la salle du côté opposé aux fenêtres. Edward se plaça à la table devant moi, Jasper derrière et Emmett sur la table à côté. Quelque chose me disait que j'allais regretter de ne pas avoir pris d'options et donc, d'avoir cette fameuse heure d'étude... J'avais vraiment pas de chance, pour que je me retrouve seule en étude avec les trois fils Cullen..

- Un peu de silence ! réclama la surveillante. Je fais l'appel !

Bizarrement, ils se turent, jusqu'au prononcement de leurs prénoms.

- Emmett Cullen?

- En chair et en os ! répondit ce dernier, tapant sur sa poitrine.

- ça ! On peut pas te rater ! renchérit la surveillante.

- Je sais, je sais...

Il se vante .., ris-je intérieurement. Puis vint le tour de Jasper.

- Jasper Cullen?

- …

- Jasper, au lieu de me regarder tu pourrais répondre !

- Pardonne-moi, Sophie ! Mais ta beauté m'a tellement subjuguée !

Sophie, la surveillante, de son prénom, soupira longuement tandis que la salle partait dans une hilarité générale. Je soupirai à mon tour.

- Edward Cullen ?

- Oui.

- Dis à tes frères de prendre exemple sur toi !

J'entendis Emmett se redresser.

- Wiiiououh ! Les filles ! s'exclama t-il, la voix très féminine. Je suis le bel Edward Cullen !

Ce dernier s'effondra sur sa table, mort de rire.

- Han ! rajouta Jasper alors que la salle partait dans leur occupations. Mais non Emmett ! Je vais flirter avec Bella...

Il caressa une mèche de mes cheveux en se penchant sur sa table.

- Oh Bella ! Ma belle Bella.. susurra t-il.

Emmett rajouta des bruits de bisous alors que j'étais en proie à un gros fous rire. Edward balança je ne sais quoi en plein visage à son frère, qui d'ailleurs riait à pleins poumons. Ah la la ...

**POV Edward**

Bella était encore en train de rire. Jasper aussi d'ailleurs. Je ne les avais jamais vu rire autant. Emmett me regarda en souriant.

_Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureux._

Je secouai la tête, un sourire en biais au lèvres. N'importe quoi ! Le temps passait tellement vite qu'on aurait cru que l'instant que je vivais était irréel... C'était bien la première fois.

- Edward? m'appela doucement Bella.

Je me tournais vers elle.

- Oui?

- Ils sont toujours comme ça?

- C'est pire à la maison !

- Oh mon Dieu..

Je pouffai mais mon attention se reporta sur la surveillante. Des élèves en plus pour l'étude, rentrèrent. Je savais que comme il n'y aurait pas assez de places pour être un par table, j'allais pouvoir me mettre à côté de Bella. Déjà Emmett avait pris place au près de Jasper.

- Edward, mets toi à côté de Bella, reste pas tout seul ! s'exclama Emmett.

- Viens, m'encouragea t-elle d'une voix douce.

J'obéis tout en sachant que mes deux frères allaient en profiter pour nous charrier encore plus. Et ils ne tardèrent pas...

- Bon, Jazz', tu joues qui? Edward ou Bella?

- Edward voyons ! répondit-il alors que je craignais déjà le pire.

- Bien ! continua son voisin d'une voix très féminine en croisant les jambes.

Oh mon Dieu...

**POV Jasper**

Emmett et moi étions prêt à mettre le plan en action. C'est Emmett qui enclencha la machine :

- Excuse moi, dit-il la voix imitant très mal celle de Bella, tu pourrais me prêter ton blanco.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres Mademoiselle.

Il fit mine de m'en passer un.

- Oh ! Merci !

Edward et Bella, interpelés, se tournèrent vers nous.

- Ma parole, vous êtes complètement.. Edward, aide moi, je ne trouve pas le mot ..

- Atteins?

- C'est ça !

- Tu es trop génial Eddy ! lança Emmett en tapant frénétiquement dans ses deux mains, un sourire débile collé sur le visage.

Bella laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de Edward. Celui-ci fut étonné de ce contact. Emmett me fit un clin d'œil alors que notre frère avait les yeux braqués sur la belle brune.

- Bella..., commençai-je en regardant Emmett.

Il porta ses mains vers son torse.

- Oui, Eddy?

- Laisse moi t'embrasser..

Le cœur de la vraie Bella fit un bond.

- Non, mais vous allez pas faire ça ! s'exclama t-elle en se redressant.

- Avec ou sans la langue? lança Emmett sans écouter la remarque.

- Avec voyons !

- Jasper .. soupira Edward qui riait.

Je me rapprochais : la sonnerie nous coupa.

**POV Bella**

Edward m'attrapa le bras pour échapper à ses frères qui se retrouvèrent coincés dans la foule à la sortie de la salle d'étude. Nous courûmes encore quelques temps, puis je remarquai que sa main froide était dans la mienne. Je la retirai et m'arrêtai pour reprendre mon souffle, car nous avions courut très vite, de plus, cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas courut en étant aveugle. Drôle de sensation de dédier toute sa confiance dans la personne à côté pour ne pas se prendre quelque chose.. Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux.

- Tes frères sont … Horribles !

Il rit et je remarquais alors à quel point il était près de moi. Bizarrement je n'étais pas gênée par sa proximité. Il n'y avait que nous dehors, je n'entendais personne.

- Et encore, ça ne fait pas longtemps que tu les connais !

- Comme d'autre.., murmurai-je doucement.

- Effectivement.

Un ange passa.

- On devrait peut être y aller? lançâmes en chœur.

Nous rîmes de nouveau puis nous dirigeâmes vers notre cours commun : Biologie.

J'avais rapidement quitté la salle de Biologie. Le professeur avait refusé de nous faire sortir à la récréation entre les deux heures de cours puisque nous avions été trop bruyant ; résultat : J'avais mal au crâne ! Personnellement, je n'avais pas décroché un mot de l'heure. Je m'étais retrouvée à côté de Edward. Je le connaissais seulement depuis ce matin.. Sauf si le fait qu'il m'ait sauvé la vie, soit une façon de faire connaissance... Je marchais en direction de la sortie du lycée quand une main froide me colla à un pilier. Je sursautai.

- Edward?

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je voulais juste te rendre une feuille de Biologie que tu as oublié sur la palliasse.

- Ah.., bredouillai-je.

- Bon..

- Passe un bon week-end.

- Oui.. Toi aussi. A lundi !

- A lundi.. Attends ! m'écriai-je en la rattrapant par le bras. Je suis contente d'avoir fait ta connaissance.

Je souris.

- Moi aussi Bella..., commença t-il en s'approchant.

Je le lâchai et partis brusquement. Non ! Inutile de se faire du mal avec une relation de ce genre ! D'ailleurs, je n'étais vraiment pas douée pour ça. Non ! Je ne voulais pas ! Et puis.. je ne … Une aveugle comme moi avec quelqu'un ? Pff. La bonne blague !

**POV Alice**

- Arrête de tourner en rond comme ça ! s'exclama Jasper en m'attirant vers lui.

- Je ne la vois plus Jasper ! Je ne la vois plus avec Edward !

Je m'assis en tailleur sur la moquette de notre chambre pour me calmer. Comment avait-elle pu disparaître de la famille aussi vite? Le futur ne pouvait pas me faire ça ! Quand je fouillais dedans, je voyais Bella, seule, se coupant les veines alors qu'elle avait trente ans ! Non.. C'est impossible ! Elle doit vivre avec Edward ! C'était ça.. Avant.. Avant que Edward lui souhaite un bon week-end... Je ne comprenais plus rien ! A quoi avait-elle pensé pour tout changer si subitement ? Je gémis de frustration.. Il y avait forcément une explication et surtout un moyen de retrouver le futur d'avant !

- Ils doivent finir ensemble ! criai-je comme pour m'en convaincre moi-même.

Jasper me prit par le bras et me caressa le dos.

- Alice. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication toute simple et que tout va s'arranger. Je n'ai pas besoin de don pour le savoir : Edward est amoureux de Bella et Bella est amoureuse de Edward. Ils ne s'en rendent même pas compte eux-mêmes .. Laisse leur du temps !

**POV Jasper**

Ils doivent d'abord affronter _Les Secrets_ ...


	11. Nouvelle

**Chapitre 10 : Nouvelle**

**POV Bella**

Je crois que c'est la chose que je préfère dans le week-end : pouvoir prendre son temps. Je m'étais réveillée à 10H30 ; j'avais attendu un quart d'heure dans mon lit puis, je m'avais été me faire couler un bain chaud avec des boules de bain dedans... Je m'étais ensuite octroyée une séance d'épilation avant d'aller faire à manger, vite fait pour moi car Charlie travaillait toute la journée. De plus, il reviendrait seulement à vingt et une heure ce soir. Bref, j'allais passer ce samedi seule..

Je m'assis à table et mangeais en vingt minutes chrono. J'étais en train de faire la vaisselle quand on sonna à la porte. Je m'essuyais les mains en bougonnant : Qui pouvait bien venir me voir ?

J'ouvris la porte.

- Alice?

- Je peux passer l'après midi avec toi? dit-elle la voix étrangement triste.

- Je n'ai rien de prévue. Vas-y rentre.

Je lui souris. Elle semblait mélancolique.

- Je finis ma vaisselle, assis-toi.

- Merci, s'exclama-t-elle en prenant place.

Le silence se fit pesant. Une fois ma tâche ménagère accomplit, j'allais m'asseoir en face d'elle.

- Bella?

- Quoi?

- Tu es sûre que ça va?

Je me tassais dans ma chaise en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. Dehors, j'entendais une tempête se déchaîner.

- Parfaitement, mentis-je...

Mal car elle s'écria :

- Bella ! On t'as déjà dit que tu mentais très mal?

- Écoute Alice.. J'aimerais vraiment te parler de tous, me confier à toi comme je le ferais à une sœur mais c'est plus compliqué que ça.. Je ne comprends pas tout moi même...

- Je pourrais t'aider, murmura t-elle en me prenant les mains.

- Alice... Désolée... Mais pas maintenant.. Pas tout de suite..

- Je te laisserais tout le temps qu'il te faudra.. Mais promets moi que dès que tu voudras parler tu viendras vers moi?

Je respirais profondément.

- Promis.

Je ne compris pas pourquoi mais elle se rua vers moi et m'étreignis tellement violemment que nous tombâmes par terre. Je perdis mes Ray-Ban sur le coup mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Elle aussi, allongée sur le dos à côté de moi, riais aux éclats. Je l'entendis se redresser et attraper quelque chose par terre qu'elle plaça dans ma mains : mes lunettes de soleil.

Je me redressai à mon tour et essuyais mes yeux remplis de larmes de joie. Inconsciemment, j'ouvris mes paupières et relevais ma tête vers Alice.

- Bella... Tes yeux..

Je les fermai illico.

- Non, non, non ! s'empressa t-elle de lancer, ils sont.. étranges..

- Je sais, m'énervai-je, blanc et rouge !

Je me relevais brutalement.

- Mais.. Pas du tout..

Je me retournais vers elle, à bout de nerfs.

- Ils sont comment alors?

- Tes pupilles sont couleurs chocolats mais.. Autour il y a... Une sorte d'anneau brillant...

Alice semblait subjuguée.

- Quoi? .. Et bien, ça doit être les gouttes que je mets...

... Des pupilles? Elles devraient avoir littéralement disparues.. Comment? Je me dirigeais vers le canapé en secouant la tête mais elle me saisit le bras.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas normal !

- Je sais, effectivement ! Rien n'est normal ici ! Même pas toi ! Comme toute ta famille ! Et tu ne me dis rien ! Alors chacun ses secrets ! explosai-je rouge de rage.

Je la sentis s'immobiliser.

- Bella.. Si je pouvais je te le dirais..

- Oh ! Je t'en pris, arrête !

- Je...

Elle se tue, blessée. Je me sentis honteuse d'avoir passé mes nerfs sur elle qui désirait seulement m'aider.

- Désolée... Je..., balbutiai-je.

Incapable d'en dire plus, je fondis en larmes. Je pensais qu'elle allait partir mais au lieu de cela, elle me prit dans ses bras.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends. Tu traverse des moments difficiles.

- Je suis une putain d'aveugle Alice ! Si je n'avais pas laissé les gaz allumés rien n'aurait explosé ! Ma mère et Phil seraient encore là ! Je suis plus rien Alice, plus rien !

**POV Alice**

Au fur et à mesure que j'assimilais tout ce que Bella disait plus je sentais qu'elle s'effondrait... Elle se sentait inutile et était désespérée...

Incapable de dire quelque chose, je restais assise à côté d'elle sur le sol, la consolant.. Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi inutile... Que lui dire pour que ces larmes n'inondent plus le sol? Pendant un instant l'idée d'appeler Edward me travers l'esprit. Mais pour lui dire quoi? «Viens m'aider, elle est en pleurs et je ne sais pas quoi faire» : ridicule. Ses mains agrippaient la mienne si fort que j'aurais dû avoir mal se je n'étais pas un vampire..

- Bella.. S'il te plait... Arrête de pleurer.. Je.. Je ne sais pas quoi faire..

Elle redressa son visage vers moi et sa douleur me transperça violemment. Des centaines d'images d'elle se suicidant remplirent mon esprit.. _Non_...

- Bella ! Bella ! Écoute moi ! criai-je en la secouant par les épaules, tu ne dois pas.. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'était un accident ! Bella.. Tu ne dois pas arrêter de vivre ! Il y en a qui t'aime ! Que deviendrait Charlie sans toi? Tu es la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé ! Bella ! Ne baisse pas les bras, je t'en supplie ! Bats-toi !

J'étais tellement désespérée pour elle.. J'avais dit Charlie mais j'aurais très bien pu dire Edward...

Mon amie essuya ses joues du revers de ses mains. Je la redressai et nous allâmes nous asseoir sur le canapé, silencieuses. Et c'est seulement quand son ventre grogna que je l'abandonnais pour aller voir ma famille... Pendant tout le trajet mon esprit resta vide, incapable d'analyser la situation.. Je ne pouvais réfléchir à quoi que ce soit.. En arrivant chez moi, je me garai dans la garage et hurlais toute la douleur que Bella m'avait montré.

**POV Jasper**

J'entendis mon Petit Cœur arriver mais immédiatement je sentis que quelque chose clochait. Quand je perçus son cri alors qu'elle était encore dans le garage, je bondis sur mes pieds, croisai le regard paniqué de Edward, et me ruai dans la pièce. A peine la porte fut-elle ouverte que je reçus une telle vague de sentiments violents que la poignée se retrouva broyée dans ma main. Cette souffrance n'appartenais pas à ma lutin. Je me tournai au ralentit vers Edward. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés. L'instant d'après, il courait déjà dehors.

**POV Bella**

J'avais laissé mes lasagnes pour mon père dans le micro-ondes puis j'avais été faire mes devoirs peu nombreux puis je me mis en pyjama après mettre brossée les dents. Pendant toutes ces manœuvres, j'étais restée muette et silencieuse tel un robot. Et ce fut de la même manière que je me couchais pour accueillir une nuit bien agitée.

**POV Charlie**

Je décrochai en hâte mon portable.

- Chef Swan à l'appareil.

- Bonjour Monsieur Swan, Je suis Mme Hordes, je m'occupe des adolescents handicapés de la région. Le dossier de notre fille Isabella Marie Swan s'est retrouvé sur mon bureau. Je l'ai étudié et j'aimerais convenir d'un rendez-vous avec vous et votre fille.

_... Non... Non.. Pas ça... Pas ma fille !_


	12. Acharnement

**Chapitre 11 : Acharnement**

**POV Bella**

Dimanche j'ai passé la journée dans mon lit à penser et pleurer. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi je n'arrivai pas à m'arrêter... Quand mon père était venu pour me dire qu'une juge l'avait appelé à mon sujet, je lui avais dit de ne pas s'inquiéter et il était repartit. A midi, il avait fait la cuisine, et autant l'avouer, c'était immangeable.. donc le soir, nous avons commandé chinois. Cette nouvelle m'avait accablé. Pourquoi...

Quand mon réveil sonna, je ne tapai pas dessus comme tous les lundis matins, au contraire j'appuyai doucement. Toute la nuit j'avais senti quelqu'un dans la m^me pièce que moi mais quand le jour s'était levé, cette sensation avait disparut. J'étais ridicule.

Je me levais et me dirigeais directement vers la salle de bain avec mes vêtements du jour. Je n'eus pas besoin de me laver puisque je l'avais fait la veille au soir. Je descendis les escaliers en bois qui grincèrent. Mon père, dans la cuisine, prenait son petit déjeuner.

- Salut Bell's !

- Salut Ch.. Papa !

J'allais préparer mon repas de mon côté.

- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux aujourd'hui !

- Oui, effectivement. Je ne dirais pas que c'est la grande forme mais ça va mieux.

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule et la pressa légèrement pour me montrer qu'il était là et qu'il le serait toujours. Je lui souris et pris place autour de la table pour entamer mon bol de céréales. J'eus finis rapidement et montais à l'étage pour me brosses les dents. On sonna à la porte. Je me dépêchant ne sachant pas si ça allait être Alice ou Angela. Mais quand j'arrivais, ce fut une voix masculine que j'entendis suivit du rire de mon père. C'est quoi ce bazar?

- Edward?

- Salut Bella ! Alice était coincée entre Angela et Jasper à l'arrière de la voiture alors je suis venu te chercher.

Je souris et secouais la tête : Angela aurait pu venir, mais à mon avis ça sentais l'excuse bidon pour envoyer Edward... J'attrapais mon sac, mes chaussures, ma veste et enfilais le tous.

- A ce soir Papa !

- En voiture ! s'exclama Edward en ouvrant la porte, au revoir Monsieur Swan !

- Au revoir Bella. Edward.

Nous sortîmes dehors.

- Tu n'as l'air de bien bonne humeur, lançai-je en souriant.

- Il semblerait effectivement. Mais ne me demande pas pourquoi, je ne le sais pas moi même !

Je souris timidement, il enchaîna :

- Je ne dirais pas la même chose de toi..

Ignorant sa remarque, je montais dans sa voiture.

- Salut tout le monde ! lâchai-je une fois assise.

- Salut ! répondirent-ils en chœur.

Je m'étais installée devant puisque je me souvenais que Edward avait dit que Alice était sur la banquette arrière entre Jasper et Angela.

- Hum.. Ne venez pas demain, je ne serais pas là, j'ai un rendez vous, lançai-je le plus normalement possible.

- Rien de grave? s'inquiéta Edward.

- Non non, mentis-je, d'ailleurs... Angela tu pourrais me prendre les cours s'il te plait?

- On s'arrangera entre nous selon qui est avec toi dans les matières ! s'exclama Alice et je devinais une arrière pensée à son idée...

- Merci...

Puis le trajet se poursuivit en silence. Je regardais par la fenêtre.. Enfin si je puis dire. Aujourd'hui allait sûrement être très calme puisque je finissais les cours à onze heures n'ayant pas sport.

La voiture s'arrêta mais je ne descendais pas, attendant que Alice, Jasper et Angela soient descendu pour parler :

- Edward?

- Il y a un problème Bella?

- Heu.. Non... Enfin.. Tu pourrais demander quelque chose à ton père pour moi?

- Bien sûr.

- Mon ophtalmologiste qui s'occupait de moi à été muté ailleurs et donc je dois en chercher un nouveau... Je sais que ton père est médecin alors il aurait peut-être quelqu'un à me conseiller..

- Je lui demande ce soir et je te dis ça, d'accord?

Je souris, soulagée.

- Si ça te ou ça le dérange, je me débrouillerais..

- Mais non ! Bella, arrête un peu, ça ne nous dérange absolument pas !

Sa voix était sincère et ça me rassura.

- Merci.

Gênée de notre proximité dans la voiture, je sortis directement. La sonnerie retentit. Maintenant... Deux heures de Mathématiques.. Génial.. J'avançais quand une voix me surprit derrière moi :

- Bella ! Attends moi ! hurla Alice qui arrivait en courant derrière moi.

Je ris légèrement et m'arrêtai.

- Merci, souffla t-elle en arrivant à mon hauteur.

- De rien.

Nous avançâmes ensemble à notre cours. Une tension palpable émanait entre nous. Elle dura toute la première heure puis Alice se décida enfin à me parler.

- Bella.. Laisse nous t'aider.. Je sais où tu vas demain..

Je m'immobilisais au dessus de mon ordinateur, oui parce que c'est toujours mieux qu'un stylo..

- Comment? Chuchotai-je.

- Je ne peux pas.. Pas ici, pas maintenant.

Elle recula légèrement.

- Et pourquoi pas?

Je la sentis se tendre brutalement.

- C'est vrai.. Tu dois en parler avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Avec qui donc? m'énervai-je en essayant de rester silencieuse.

- Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Tout comme ce qui se passe entre toi et mon frère..

J'explosai.

- Tais-toi ! Il ne se passe rien, rien du tout ! Je pensai que tu avais compris..

- Ta cécité n'est pas un fardeau Bella !

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais?

Heureusement, le professeur nous avait donner une activité à faire donc il y avait du bruit, couvrant nos paroles.

- Je connais mon frère !

Pendant plus de quinze minutes nous restâmes ainsi sans bouger, sans parler... Finalement, je m'excusais :

- Je suis désolée, Alice. Peu importe ce à quoi tu t'attends, ça ne va pas arriver. Je ne suis plus capable de ça. Ton frère mérite quelqu'un qui ne soit pas enfermer dans les ténèbres, quelqu'un qui ne soit pas un fardeau... Oui, tu as raison, ma cécité n'est pas un fardeau, c'est ce que je suis qui fait, qu'aujourd'hui, j'en suis un. Amis ou pas amis ça ne changera rien, je n'ai plus aucunes joies de vivre. Et plus je viens ici, plus je vous parle, à toi et à ta famille plus je m'accroche à vous.. Il ne faudrait pas, je le sais or, j'en suis incapable de vous ignorez. Alice. Mon père ne peut plus assurer mon handicap, je vais être placé dans un foyer. C'était à prévoir.. Je n'ai plus aucunes raisons de venir au lycée, si ce n'est pour vous voir... Je ne veux pas de cette relation, je ne veux pas qu'il.. Qu'il souffre à cause de moi..

- Tu vas être placée dans un foyer ? répéta t-elle en hachant chaque syllabes comme pour s'en convaincre elle-même.

- Sûrement.., murmurai-je.

- J'empêcherais ça !

Puis elle sortit de la salle tandis que la sonnerie retentissait couvrant sa colère. Je fermais les yeux sous mes lunettes. Oui, j'avais une folle envie de passer mes journées avec Edward... Oui.. Je l'aimais un peu même beaucoup trop... Mais non.. Je ne pouvais pas...

- Pourquoi un tel refus?

Je sursautais alors que je sortais de ma salle.

- Tiens, les affaires d'Alice, dis-je en lui tendant son sac.

- Bella.

- Quoi, Jasper?

- Laissez-vous une chance...

Je me retournais d'un coup vers lui.

- Tout le monde est au courant ou quoi?

- Sauf vous deux, il semblerait.

Je serrais mes mains, car l'envie de frapper montais en moi. N'étant pas du genre colérique, je ne savais pas vraiment ce que ça donnerait si je m'énervais...

- Raah ! Fous moi la paix !

Je fis demi-tour.

- On ne laissera pas tomber tant qu'on n'aura pas réussi Bella. De n'importe quelle manière !

- Serait-ce une menace?

Aucunes réponses ne me vint et je compris qu'il était partit. Je ruminai et partis furibonde. Ayant oublié que je n'avais pas de canne, je me percutais à un torse de roc. Bien sûr.. Le seul que je ne veux pas croiser de la journée, je le croise...

- Edward..., dis-je d'une voix qui se voulait surprise.

Je le sentis sourire.

- Dis moi tu ne sais pas qui aurait lancé la rumeur comme quoi, toi et moi, nous serions ensemble?

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Tu te moques de moi là, hein?

Pendant un instant, j'écoutais les bruits alentours : il n'y en avait aucuns. Seuls quelques murmures mais personnes ne bougeaient.. C'est simple : Edward et moi étions le centre d'intérêt de ce couloir..

- Emmett..., soupirai-je en laissant tomber ma tête en avant.

Il n'y avait que lui pour faire ce genre de choses.. Il devait qualifier ça de blague.. Un ange passa.

- Viens, sortons, chuchota t-il en attrapant mon bras.

Une fois loin de tous les lycéens, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi.

- Je peux passer te voir ce soir?

Mon cœur s'emballa et je fus incapable de le contrôler.

- Oui, si tu veux.. Mais pour faire quoi?

Il ne répondit pas et déposa un baiser sur mon front. J'agrippai sa main sans me soucier qu'elle soit glacée ou pas.. Ses doigts emprisonnèrent les miens. Puis comme une décharge, la sonnerie nous sépara.


	13. Finalement?

**Chapitre 12 : Finalement...? **

**POV Bella **

Mon heure de littérature fut une véritable souffrance avec Mike. A peine assise, il mit les pieds dans le plat :

- Alors... C'est vrai pour toi et Cullen?

Je ris doucement.

- Non... Ce n'est qu'une rumeur, Mike...

- Pourtant... Vous êtes plutôt... Proche...

Je 'levais' les yeux au ciel en réprimant un soupir.

- Et alors? Nous n'avons pas le droit d'être amis?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, se justifia-t-il très rapidement en se tassant directement dans sa chaise.

J'ai haussé les épaules en espérant que la conversation allait s'arrêter là... Mais, malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas, loin de là...

- Et... Est-ce qu'un jour, vous pourriez...?

- Mike ! soupirais-je.

Il avait vraiment un manque de tact lorsqu'il se lançait sur de tels sujets... S'en était presque comique ! Je me tue mais il ne lâcha pas le morceau pour autant.

- Pourquoi ce silence?

- Parce que il n'y a rien à dire ! Je ne vois pas l'avenir, même si je suis pratiquemment sûre que cela n'arrivera jamais !

Il soupira... De soulagement?! Ne me dites pas que...

- Pourquoi? Cela te poserais un problème?! lançais-je presque sans m'en rendre compte d'un ton sec.

- Hein?! Heu.. Non.. Pas.. Pas dut out ! bredouilla-t-il mal à l'aise.

Bien sûr, ayant tourné la conversation à mon avantage, il changea de sujet pour brutalement trouver un grand intérêt au sujet qu'on étudiait. Ah... Mike...

**POV Emmett**

- La rumeur va tomber à l'eau, me chuchota Alice à vitesse vampirique.

- Quoi?! m'écriai-je brutalement.

Un silence envahit la salle.

- Tu n'as pas compris Emmett? demanda la professeur d'espagnol sans trop y croire.

- Si si, excusez-moi, dis-je le plus normalement possible.

- Apprends à te contrôler, rit Alice de manière à ce que je sois le seul à l'entendre.

Je boudais. Mon premier plan n'avait pas duré longtemps mais j'espérais qu'il fasse son effet... Il me restait toujours mon plan B... Je lâchai un rire sadique qui effraya toute la classe... Oups...

**POV Edward**

- Non, mais...

- Reste alors ! supplia Alice en lançant ses yeux de cocker 'tunepeuxpasysurvivre' chose pourtant inutile dans la mesure où elle parlait avec Bella.

Je m'approchais d'elles qui discutaient sur le parking, Angela attendait appuyé contre le mur.

- Qu'est ce qu'elles ont? m'enquis-je auprès de cette dernière.

- Alice essaie de convaincre Bella de rester pendant le sport cet après-midi...

- Mais pourquoi?

Elle haussa les épaules, tentant visiblement de comprendre elle aussi, les intentions du petit lutin.

- Je ne sais pas. Quand je lui ai demandé, elle m'a juste fait un clin d'œil...

- Un clin d'oeil?! m'étonnai-je fronçant les sourcils en découvrant qu'elle me cachait ses pensées.

Angela acquiesça. Oh non... Ca sent mauvais, ça ! Surtout que j'avais sport avec Alice (L'autre fois elle avait séchée, ce qui n'avait pas plus au professeur...), Angela et Emmett... J'allais intervenir quand Bella lança :

- D'accord, je reste ! Tu as gagné !

Alice poussa un petit cri de joie et se jeta au cou de Bella. Angela et moi échangeâmes un regard inquiet.

- Alice? appelai-je sceptique.

Elle se détacha de Bella et se tourna vers moi.

- Oui? répondit-elle en adoptant le sourire de l'innocence incarnée.

- Pourquoi tu...?

- Ah ah ! C'est un secret !

- Alice... !

Elle s'enfuit, moi à ses trousses, à vitesse la plus humaine possible. Alors là !

- Alice ! Reviens ici !

" Non, jamais ! Tu ne seras rien !"

Je m'arrêtais. Inutile de lui courir après pendant des heures. Bella allait rester deux heures de plus avec moi... Enfin nous. Je fis demi-tour. Cette dernière se dirigeait avec Angela vers les casiers. Je rangeais mon sac et les rejoignit en deux enjambées.

- Vous mangez avec nous? proposa Jasper en apparaissant à côté de Angela qui eut un léger sursaut.

Cette dernière était d'ailleurs étonnée de la demande. Elle trouvait étrange le fait que nous soyons brusquement plus ouvert, mais elle aimait ça.

- Si Bella est d'accord, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, lança-t-elle en la regardant.

Bella se mordit la lèvre, puis finit par lâcher avec un sourire :

- Pourquoi pas...

- Génial ! s'exclama Jazz avant de lancer subitement : Alice n'est pas avec vous?

- Elle..., commençais-je avant que l'intéressée ne saute sur le dos de son bien-aimé.

- Je suis là ! s'écria-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Déjà dans son esprit, l'hymne national brésilien résonnait. Oh, _Oh..._

**POV Angela**

Ils sont beaucoup plus joyeux que ce qu'ils laissent paraître... Et ils prennent soin de Bella... Ils sont juste.. Géniaux.

- Il n'y a personne..., murmurai-je en rentrant dans le self.

- IL est onze et demie à peine, ce pour ça, lança Jasper qui avait toujours Alice accrochée à son dos.

Ah... Qu'est-ce que c'était mignon. Nous avançâmes dans la file, enfin façon de parler puisqu'il n'y avait que nous. Maintenant, Bella se débrouillait très bien toute seule. Elle reconnaissait les aliments grâce à l'odeur et quand elle ne savait pas, Edward était toujours là pour la renseigner. Il était amoureux...? Je soupirai de nouveau.

- Tu as un problème, Angela? s'inquiéta brusquement Bella.

Je souris.

- Non, ça va très bien, merci.

Elle ne répondit rien mais, je savais qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins. C'était dans sa nature : elle s'inquiétait toujours inutilement. Cela devrait être interdit d'être aussi gentille...

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers leur tables habituelle. Emmett et Rosalie n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

**POV Bella**

Tout le monde était joyeux mais... Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à mon père. Si la juge décidait que je ne pouvais pas rester parce que les lieux n'étaient pas adapter et que j'étais trop souvent seule, ce qui était apparemment dangereux... Je partirais... Mais où?!

- Bella? Tu viens? me demanda Edward, me ramenant à la réalité.

- Oui, excuse-moi. Je pensais à autre chose.

J'avançais mais replongeant dans mes pensées, je perdis mes repères et me pris le pied dans une chaise. Si Edward ne m'avait pas rattrapé de justesse par le bras, toutes mes affaires sur mon plateau et même moi serions tombés.

- Bella ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? s'exclama-t-il inquiet.

- Pardonne-moi, murmurais-je penaude de lui causer de l'inquiétude.

Il prit mon plateau de mes mains.

- Arrête de t'excuser. Viens, prends ma main.

Je m'exécutais, cachant mes yeux humides sous mes Ray-Ban. Il me guida jusqu'à la table et me lâcha seulement quand je fus assisse. Plus personne ne bougeait et je sentais des regards sur moi.

- Tout va bien, vous dis-je, répétai-je la voix plus enrouée que ce que je m'attendais.

Le silence s'approfondit.

- Bon, vous avez raison ! Je ne vais pas bien ! J'en ai marre de _ça_, m'écriai-je en me levant et en ôtant mes lunettes et en les jetant sur la table. Parce que à cause de _ça_, je vais peut être devoir me séparer de tout ! De vous, de mon père !

Angela eut un sursaut et Edward se redressa de sa chaise. Alice était au courant et l'avait sûrement dit à Jasper.

- Pourquoi? murmura Edward.

- Une juge à téléphoné chez moi. Elle veut nous voir, mon père et moi. Le problème c'est qu'il y a de fortes chances pour que mon père ne puisse plus assurer mon handicap. La maison n'est pas adaptée et je suis souvent livrée à moi-même...

- Mais il y a bien quelque chose à faire?! s'écria Angela tapant ses mains sur la table et je pouvais deviner des larmes sur ses joues.

Mon cœur battait la chamade.

- Je ne pense pas...

- Il y a peut-être une chance pour que la juge ne dise rien, proposa Jasper innocent.

Je secouais la tête et murmurais :

- Aurait-elle appelé si elle était sûre qu'il n'y avait rien?

Personne ne répondit. Je me rassis mais Edward ne bougea pas. J'attrapai son bras mais il le retira, fit valser son plateau hors de la table et s'écria avant de s'éloigner, furieux :

- Jamais ! Jamais je ne les laisserais t'emmener !

- Edward...

Il y eut un appel d'air et une porte claqua... Il était sortit.

**POV Alice**

Le pire moment de la journée était passé... Je m'étais attendus à ce qu'il soit pire, mais je n'avais pas a intervenir pour effacer cette conversation du présent. Non. Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre, Bella aurait dû l'annoncer... La réaction d'Edward n'était pas inattendue pour moi, bien sûr, mais Bella semblait gênée. Comment pouvait-elle réagir? Elle n'aurait pas pu le rattraper, elle était incapable de courir sans risquer de tomber et de se blesser. Oui, elle était tout à fait compréhensible, son agacement face à son absence de vision était tout à fait justifier. Mais, il ne fallait pas céder. Non, elle devait être forte.

Nous terminâmes de manger quand Emmett et Rosalie arrivèrent.

- Salut... On a croiser Edward dans sa voiture..., murmura Rosalie, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

**POV Bella**

- Alice, explique pour moi s'il te plait. Je vous retrouve toute à l'heure.

Je me levais.

- Bella ! s'inquiète Angela.

- Je rejoins Edward. Si tu entends crier, c'est que je me suis perdue ! ris-je alors qu'elle avançait vers moi.

Elle attrapa ma main.

- Je sais que tu ne vas pas te perdre, mais je me suis dit que tu prefererais y aller avec cela, dit-elle avant de repartir.

Dans ma main, mes lunettes n'attendaient que moi. Je les remis, poussait la porte et sortis. Bon... Le parking était sur ma droite et en descendant un peu sur la gauche... Je tournais vers la droite, comptais douze pas -en essayant d'être naturelle- et tournais à gauche. Je respirais profondément en m'arrêtant. Je ne sentais presque personne autour de moi, j'en jugeais par les bruits qu'ils étaient tous à l'entrée du self.

Je poursuivis mon chemin et atteignis la première voiture en manquant de ne pas m'arrêter. J'esquissais un sourire. A partir de là, je devais compter six voiture... A la sixième, je sentis son odeur et une musique résonnait très légèrement que je reussissais à attendre grâce à mon ouïe légèrement plus developpée. J'avançais vers la septième voiture, la sienne. Posais ma main sur la carroserie, me dirigeais du côté passager et ouvris la portière et entrais.

- Bella? s'étonna-t-il en baissant la musique directement. Tu es venue toute seule?!

- Il semblerait !

- Mais... Tu imagines qu'il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi !

Je me renforgnais m'attendant à ce qu'il soit plus gentil.

- Je n'ai plus trois ans.

Il soupira.

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Non, tu voulais dire que j'étais aveugle, sans blague !

**POV Edward**

Énervée, elle allait sortir mais mon instinct prit le dessus et je lui attrapais sa main qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte. Elle se débattit.

- Lâche-moi !

- Bella, arrête, dis-je posément.

- Non ! Je n'arrêterais pas, laisse-moi sortir !

Sûrement pas avant qu'on se soient expliquer, rugis-je intérieurement.

-Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Arrête.

Elle se débattit encore mais je vis des larmes sur ses joues.

- Arrête ! criai-je brutalement ce qui l'a fit sursauter et elle s'immobilisa. Arrête, répétais-je calmement. Arrête d'agir comme si tout le monde te prenait pour "une aveugle" et non pour une personne à part entière, c'est n'importe quoi !

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? cracha-t-elle méchamment.

Je me retins de grogner.

- Parce que ça part sous le bon sens ! Cesse de faire ton idiote, on est pas tous des hypocrites ! Il y en a qui t'apprécie pour toi, pour ce que tu es !

- Mais...

Je grognais et lâchais :

- Arrête ! Il n'y a pas de "mais" ! Fais-nous un peu confiance ! Rah, et puis.. Merde !

En colère, je bondis de la voiture. Je l'entendis murmurer mon prénom, mais j'étais trop énervé pour faire demi-tour.

- Edward? m'interpela Jasper alors que je passais à côté.

Je lui balançais les clés de ma voiture et lançais :

- Ne m'attendez pas pour le sport !

Jasper fronça les sourcils "Ne lui fais pas ça, tu sais qu'elle reste exprès pour nous". Oui, je savais.

Je sortis de l'établissement, attendis qu'il n'y ai personne autour de moi et courus dans la forêt.

Pourquoi pensait-elle ainsi? De nous, de moi, de elle? Avais-je vraiment l'air de la prendre pour une "minable" aveugle? Quelle soit aveugle ou pas ne changeait rien, absolument rien ! Je me battis avec un rocher qui céder sous mes poings. Finalement, je me laissais tomber sur un rocher. Comment lui faire comprendre... ? Comment lui faire comprendre mes sentiments?


	14. Ouvrir

**Chapitre 13 : Ouvrir**

**POV Bella **

Bon… Je balançais mes jambes devant moi en posant mes mains sur le banc. Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais là ? J'entendais toute la salle de sport pouffer et l'odeur de sueur emplissait la pièce, c'était franchement désagréable. Non mais vraiment, pourquoi avais-je accepté déjà ? Je secouais la tête en m'appuyant au mur et lâchais un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Tiens, Monsieur Cullen ! Vous nous honorez de votre présence ! lança avec sarcasme le professeur de sport.

- Excusez-moi ! répondit-il, sa voix provenant de quelques mètres sur ma gauche.

Immédiatement, je cessais de bouger. Est-ce qu'il m'en voulait ? Allait-il m'ignorer ? Oh non, qu'il ne fasse pas cela ! Je détestais quand les gens faisaient cela ! Évidemment, pour quelqu'un de valide, c'était un peu plus supportable dans la mesure où il pouvait _voir_ la personne ! Moi, c'était l'ignorance totale…

- Je ne pourrais pas venir ce soir, lâcha sa voix subitement, sortant de nulle part.

Mon pauvre cœur explosa dans ma poitrine, mais il me rassura :

- Mon père m'a appelé, il a besoin que l'on rentre rapidement.

- Ah… Ok, répondis-je tentant d'adopter un ton neutre, ce n'est pas grave. On se verra plus tard. Allez, va courir avant que le prof ne te pende au filet !

Il rit et je l'entendis courir au loin. Je réprimais un soupir… De soulagement et de déception. D'abord parce qu'il ne m'en voulait pas –apparemment, mais d'un autre côté, j'aurais vraiment aimé le voir ce soir…

- Jack ! m'écriai-je soudainement en bondissant.

Mon Dieu, mon Dieu ! Je devais le revoir mardi soir dernier, mais j'avais eu mon accident et depuis… Plus de nouvelles.

Soudain, mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche : un appel. Je m'éloignais précipitamment dehors, me tapant l'épaule dans la porte dans ma précipitation.

- Allô ? demandais-je espérant qu'il s'agisse de Jacob.

- Bella ? c'est Cha… Papa ! Ce week-end, tu as oublié d'aller faire enlever tes points de sutures ! s'écria-t-il visiblement quelques peu paniqué.

Instinctivement, je touchais ma lèvre, quasiment guérie. Mais qu'elle étourdie je faisais, ma parole ! Comment allais-je faire ?

- Oh mince ! Je vais y aller aujourd'hui, je trouverais quelqu'un pour m'emmener, ne t'inquiètes pas, le rassurais-je en m'évertuant à trouver une solution.

Je l'entendis se maudire de ne pas me l'avoir rappelé. Immédiatement, je le disputais, lui disant que ce n'était qu'à moi-même qu'il fallait s'en prendre !

- Papa, je te laisse, je te retrouve ce soir. ça va aller, rassures-toi ! Allez, je raccroche. Bisous.

Je m'exécutais et fis demi-tour brutalement avant de me prendre un torse dur comme la pierre.

- Oh ! sursautais-je en manquant de tomber alors qu'il me rattrapait.

- Je viens de simuler un claquage, je t'emmène à l'hôpital ? Je m'ennuie, se justifia-t-il en voyant que j'allais protester.

Mes épaules s'affaissèrent de soulagement.

- Si tu pouvais faire cela, Jasper, ce serait vraiment génial !

- Alors, allons-y ! s'écria-t-il en brassant ses clés que j'entendis tinter à mes oreilles.

Je souris, il plaça ma main sur son bras et nous allâmes jusqu'au parking, jusqu'à la voiture d'Edward.

- Il ne va pas nous en vouloir, que l'on prenne sa voiture ? demandais-je légèrement mal à l'aise.

Il gloussa :

- Crois-moi, quand il saura que c'était pour toi, ma faute sera amplement pardonnée !

Je secouais la tête en bredouillant un « n'importe quoi » pas très , il m'ouvrit la portière côté passagère et je pus m'installer alors qu'il prenait place derrière le volant.

- Le professeur de sport t'a laissé partir comme cela ? demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Pour moi, c'était différent : je n'avais pas à venir à l'origine.

- Je suis très bon acteur… Ne t'en fais pas, rajouta-t-il face à mon air peu convaincu.

Je réprimais un soupir. Ces Cullen étaient vraiment étranges quand ils s'y mettaient ! Quelle personne pourrait sécher un cours comme cela ? Sûrement personne, à moins, peut-être, le fils d'un riche avocat qui menaçait l'école. Enfin tout de même !

- Tu ne serais pas un peu tête en l'air, parfois ? se moqua Jasper alors que nous roulions depuis quelques instants.

Je ris légèrement.

- J'ai bien peur de l'être un peu trop souvent !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûr que mon père pourra t'enlever les fils entre deux consultations. Et puis, ça lui fera plaisir de te revoir depuis la dernière fois.

Il est vrai que je n'avais pas beaucoup discuté avec lui lorsqu'il m'avait brièvement ausculté après l'accident, voyant bien que j'étais très mal à l'aise aux contacts des gens.

- D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu sais si Edward lui a demandé par rapport à mon ophtalmo ?

- Ah oui, je les ai entendus en discuter, je pense qu'il va-t'en parler justement.

- D'accord. Merci.

- Pas de soucis. Voilà, nous sommes arrivés !

Il gara la voiture et nous descendîmes. Comme pour aller au parking du lycée, il plaça ma main dans le creux de son bras, mais gardait toujours une distance raisonnable entre nous. Il était tendu comme s'il retenait sa respiration, mais je préférais ne pas l'interroger sur le sujet.

Nous entrâmes dans l'hôpital et je reconnus directement l'odeur caractéristique du lieu. Je n'aimais pas particulièrement ce genre d'endroit.

- Bonjour, Monsieur Cullen, j'appelle tout de suite votre père je suppose ? lança poliment l'infirmière à l'accueil.

- Oui, s'il vous plaît, répondit Jasper d'une voix très contrôlée.

Mais elle n'eut pas besoin de le faire, car des pas sur ma gauche, appartenaient bien à celui que je croyais, sa voix s'élevant, me le confirmant :

- Bonjour, Bella ! Vous nous avez oubliés samedi ?

Je me sentis rougir : merci de me le rappeler !

- Oui, je suis navrée…

- Pas de soucis, dit-il. Tiens, tu es là aussi, Jasper ?

- Oui, je me suis proposé d'être son chauffeur ! Le sport est une matière très ennuyante, plaisanta-t-il avant de me lâcher. Je vais vous attendre ici, les hôpitaux et moi, ça ne fait pas bon ménage.

Le docteur Carlisle et lui échangèrent un rire et je me doutais qu'il y avait un sous-entendus là-dessous, mais l'ignorais.

- Très bien, dans ces cas-ci allons-y, Bella.

Je le suivis. J'eus un peu de mal, d'ailleurs, puisque je détectais mal sa présence, n'entendant pas beaucoup de bruits émanant de lui. Il dû s'en douter car, étrangement, c'est à cet instant qu'il brassa les feuilles que l'infirmière lui avait donné. Il se mit même à parler :

- Alors… Tu n'as pas de maux de tête ?

- Non…

- Pas d'étourdissements ou de vomissements ?

- Non plus…

Le docteur ralentit l'allure, me signalant que nous allions bientôt tourner.

- Parfait. Tes blessures ne se sont pas de nouveau ouvertes, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet.

Nous nous arrêtâmes et il ouvrit une porte à droite. Il m'invita à entrer alors que j'entendais les néons s'allumer. J'entrais.

- Assis-toi sur le tabouret qui est en face, m'indiqua-t-il alors qu'il posait les papiers et fermait la porte.

J'obéis et pus relâcher un peu ma vigilance. Erreur fatale : je sursautais quand sa voix résonna à côté de moi.

- Edward m'a dit que tu cherchais un ophtalmologiste ? me demanda-t-il faisant mine de ne pas avoir aperçu mon sursaut.

Je hochais la tête.

- Si tu veux, je pourrais m'occuper de ton cas, dit-il en brassant du matériel médical à côté de moi.

- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez aussi ophtalmologiste !

Il rit de mon soudain éclat de voix.

- J'ai plusieurs qualifications, dont celles de docteur et d'ophtalmologiste. Mais si tu préfères que je te conseille quelqu'un d'autre, il n'y a pas de soucis.

- Non non, m'empressais-je de répondre. Il n'y a pas de problème. Sachant que je vous connais déjà, c'est plus... Pratique pour moi.

- D'accord, en tout cas, saches que je suis tenu au secret professionnel, mes enfants ne seront rien.

- Ah oui... J'avais oublié ce détail. Oh, et puis, je pouvais bien faire un peu confiance au docteur.

- Bon, on verra ça après, d'abord, il faut que je t'enlève ces points : ne bouges pas.

Immédiatement, je sentis ses doigts froids sur mon crâne et entendis la pince s'affairer au travail. Il y avait un silence complet et son contact gelé avait le don de me rappeler Edward.

Que faisait-il en ce moment? Il devait être encore au sport... Il n'avait sûrement pas remarqué mon absence... Quoique... A vrai dire, il était un vrai mystère pour moi, parfois.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter quand un doigt froid se posa sur mon menton. Il se retira tout de suite.

- Excusez-moi, j'étais plongée dans mes pensées, je ne vous ai pas entendu bouger.

- Je m'en suis quelques peu douté quand tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, répondit-il en retenant un petit rire.

Je haussais les sourcils.

- Vous m'avez parlé?!

Cette fois-ci, il rit franchement.

- Je te demandais comment se passait les cours...

- Oh ! Et bien... C'est parfois dur à gérer, mais vos enfants ont un véritable don pour amuser les gens...

- J'ai déjà observé ce phénomène en effet. Attention, me prévint-il avant d'attraper mon menton pour que je ne bouges pas.

Ce fut plus désagréable que pour la tête. Je sentis le fil se déplacer sur ma lèvre : je grimaçais.

- Ça te fait mal? Demanda-t-il tout de suite en s'immobilisant.

- Non, c'est juste… Une sensation très désagréable.

- C'est presque fini, me rassura-t-il en se mettant de nouveau à l'ouvrage.

En effet, un instant après, ce fut terminé.

- Et voilà ! Évite tout de même les concours de grimaces pendant quelques jours pour que ce ne s'ouvre pas de nouveau.

Je ris.

- Merci du conseil, je tâcherais de ne pas faire cela.

- Donc, reprit-il alors qu'il semblait ranger son matériel. Est-ce que ça te dérange que je regarde tes yeux maintenant ?

Instantanément, je me sentis mal et les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent.

- On peut prendre un rendez-vous pour plus tard autrement.

- Non, c'est bon, ça va aller. Autant le faire maintenant, répondis-je la gorge nouée.

C'était ridicule de repousser à plus tard. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être gênée.

Il s'avança, hésitant, je l'entendis aux froissements très lents de sa blouse. Je fermais les yeux et enlevais mes lunettes. Sa main froide vint me relever gentiment le menton alors qu'il se plaçait face à moi.

- N'ai pas peur.

Je me calmais légèrement et… Ouvris doucement mes paupières.


	15. Coupé

**Chapitre 14 : Coupé**

**POV Bella**

- Si vous ne parlez pas, je vais vraiment finir par m'inquiéter, dis-je alors que le docteur Carlisle était face à mes yeux aveugles depuis un petit instant maintenant.

Il sembla se réveiller.

- Excuse-moi. Tu aperçois quelque chose là ? demanda-t-il en agitant quelque chose devant moi.

- Que suis-je censée voir ?

- Une lumière. Mais ce n'est pas la peine, tes pupilles ne réagissent quasiment pas…

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Justement, à ce sujet… On m'avait dit que mes pupilles avaient été brulées… Qu'en est-il ?

Il mit quelques temps avant de répondre.

- Eh bien, à vrai dire, je pense que ton ancien ophtalmologiste avait des problèmes de vue.

Nous rîmes de ce commentaire, puis il reprit :

- Tes pupilles sont bien là certes, je me doute bien qu'elles aient été quelques peu modifiées par l'accident, mais elles semblent se rétablir...

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- Je l'ignore… Je vais demander qu'on m'envoi ton dossier et je te recontacterais pour un examen plus approfondit. Tu peux remettre tes lunettes.

Je m'exécutais et me levais alors qu'il allait au bureau.

- Je viens de repenser, tu n'as pas passé de tests pour vérifier que rien n'était cassé après l'accident ?

- Non, mais je vais bien, je n'ai mal nulle part.

- Hum… Si une quelconque douleur apparaît, revient immédiatement, dit-il en écrivant quelque chose d'après le bruit de stylo que j'entendis.

Il se leva et ouvrit la porte.

- Je ne vous dois rien ? m'étonnais-je en avançant.

- Non, ce n'était pas grand-chose.

Je ne dis rien, mais me promis de refuser la prochaine fois – il y en aurait sûrement une.

Nous avançâmes dans le couloir.

- Je te recontacterais peut-être dans la semaine d'ici là, fais attention à toi. Tiens Jasper, nous avons fini. Je te retrouve ce soir.

- D'ac, répondit celui-ci alors que l'on s'arrêtait.

Le docteur semblait préoccupé.

- Au revoir Bella.

- Au revoir, merci, dis-je d'une petite voix alors que je me doutais qu'il était déjà parti.

Jazz m'accrocha à son bras en me demandant comme cela s'était passé par pure politesse. Je répondis que ça avait parfaitement bien été, or j'étais encore plus perturbée qu'à l'allée.

**POV Jasper**

Bella n'avait pas parlé du trajet retour jusqu'à chez elle. Je m'étais totalement perdu dans le maelstrom de ses émotions : j'étais incapable de dire ce qu'elle avait… Elle m'avait remerciée quand je l'avais déposée chez elle. J'avais attendu qu'elle rentre avant d'arriver au lycée juste à temps pour récupérer ma famille.

- Hey ! Cela fait deux minutes cinquante-six que l'on t'attend, s'écria Rose en rentrant.

Je souris.

- Il avait une chose importante à faire, répliqua mon petit lutin en s'asseyant sur la banquette arrière alors que je cédais le volant à Edward qui restait muet.

Naturellement, il contrôlait ses émotions… Je ruminais « Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être agaçants parfois ! » m'écriai-je mentalement, sûr qu'il m'entendait. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Vous ? me demanda-t-il intrigué.

Et zut. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû lui évoquer cela.

- C'est trop tard, dit-il en arrêtant le moteur. Rentrer sans moi, ajouta-t-il en partant en direction de la forêt.

Quand il eut disparu sous les arbres, ma sœur et moi nous tournâmes simultanément vers Alice.

- Que vois-tu ? s'impatienta Rosalie.

La seule chose que lui dit mon lutin fut :

- Oh oh !

**POV Edward**

Carlisle voulait que l'on rentre rapidement, mais peu importait : quand cela concernait Bella, elle passait avant tout. Qu'avait-elle eut à l'hôpital ? Si l'enlèvement de ses points de suture c'était bien passé, Jasper n'aurait pas agi comme cela. Il y avait peut-être eu autre chose... ? Mais quoi ?

J'accélérais encore ma course, le vent fouettant mon visage violemment… Je ralentis brusquement quand je me mis à réaliser : j'étais censé ne pas aller chez elle... Et si elle ne voulait pas me voir ? Et si… J'accélérais de nouveau : rien à faire ! J'avais besoin de la voir !

**POV Bella **

- Aïe ! m'écriai-je en me prenant l'orteil dans l'angle de ma porte de chambre.

Je grommelais un juron en me tenant le pied. Cela faisait à peine quinze minutes que j'étais rentrée et c'était la deuxième fois que je me cognais quelque part ! Je m'assis en haut des marches quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée... Mais… Charlie ne rentrait que bien plus tard… Mon cœur s'emballa et je me levais mais mon orteil me fit un 'mal de chien' et je me rassis brutalement.

- Bella ? s'étonna-t-il en bas de l'escalier.

Je sursautais mais me ressaisit rapidement en reconnaissant sa voix.

- Edward ? Mais... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il éluda totalement ma question comme s'il ne savait pas lui-même la réponse.

- Tu t'es fait mal ? demanda-t-il en montant quelques marches se rapprochant de moi.

Je tentais de nouveau de me relever mais il m'arrêta, s'approchant encore. Malheureusement, cette soudaine proximité m'effraya et je reculais brusquement, renforçant la douleur à mon pied.

- Ça va, le rassurais-je en tentant un sourire. Que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais que tu ne viendrais pas…

Il monta la dernière marche.

- J'ai finalement réussi à me libérer… Si je te dérange, je peux partir, ajouta-t-il devant mon manque de réaction.

- Non, non. Bien sûr que non, tu le sais bien, souris-je en espérant ne pas trop rougir.

Je fus frustrée de ne pas pouvoir voir son expression à cet instant. J'aurais tellement aimé le voir… Ou au moins à ma manière.

Le silence s'éternisa mais ce n'était pas un silence gênant, c'était un silence… Apaisant. Reposant. Je décidais quand même de le briser :

- Descendons, ne restons pas ici.

Il obéit quand je l'entendis descendre les marches… Avait-il vraiment hésité ? Mais… Au fait, que faisait-il là finalement ? Peut-être avait-il quelque chose à me dire ? Cette perspective fit battre mon cœur beaucoup plus vite qu'à l'habitude.

Je le suivis dans l'escalier, mais je ne perçus pas son arrêt et me cognais contre lui. Un cri de surprise franchit mes lèvres.

- Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu comme cela ? m'étonnais-je en agrippant sa taille pour me redresser.

Ce qui ne dura qu'une seconde me parut durer une bonne minute.

- Excuse-moi, fut la seule chose qu'il dit avant de s'éloigner doucement pour ne pas me déstabiliser.

Je changeais de sujet et lui proposais de s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit. Je remarquais qu'il avait tiré la chaise bruyamment afin que je le perçoive.

Je m'approchais du frigo : il fallait que je prépare une salade de tomate pour le repas de ce soir. De plus, cela m'occuperais l'esprit, et je serais concentrée sur autre chose que sur la personne qui était assise à ma table.

Je saisis les aliments, passais un coup d'éponge sur le plan de travail et saisis un couteau dans le tiroir.

- Tu veux que je le…, commença Edward avant de brusquement s'arrêter. Oublis ce que je viens de dire….

Je souris et posais les tomates que je venais de passer sous l'eau. Je me tournais vers là où il devait être.

- Allez, tu n'as qu'à venir le faire si cela peut te rassurer, dis-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

Il fut à côté de moi l'instant suivant… Mais… D'une telle rapidité que ce n'était pas normal…

- Tu ne viens pas demain alors ? me demanda-t-il coupant le cheminement de ma pensée.

- Non… J'ai un rendez-vous…

- Est-ce que… C'est…, commença-t-il n'osant pas finir sa phrase.

- Ça va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas…

- C'est moi qui suis censé dire cela…

Nous nous tûmes. Je l'entendis commencer à couper les tomates… Il allait très vite… A croire qu'il avait fait cela toute sa vie… Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Tu me diras ton secret un jour ? lâchais-je incapable de retenir les mots qui franchissaient mes lèvres.

D'un coup, le couteau fit un drôle de bruit et il grinça des dents.

- Tu t'es fait mal ! m'écriai-je en attrapant son bras.

Il tenta de se détacher en s'évertuant à me dire que tout allait bien, mais… Je touchais ses doigts qui… Allaient bien…

- Mais…, murmurai-je en fronçant les sourcils – j'allais finir par avoir une crampe.

Je lâchais sa main et ma main sur le plan de travail rencontra le couteau… La lame était brisée...

- Comment… ?


	16. Calmons le jeu

**Chapitre 15 : Calmons le jeu**

**POV Bella**

Mes paupières restèrent écarquillées un moment avant que je ne reprennes contenance et ne les ferme brusquement. Voilà. C'était arrivé. L'élément qui me prouverait que je suis bien en train de vivre quelque chose d'anormal. Quelque chose que je suis probablement une des rares personnes à vivre. Quelque chose que je n'aurais dû lire que dans les livres. Quelque chose que je ne devrais pas comprendre. Alors, est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi je ne me sens pas paniquée? Pourquoi je n'ai pas envie de fuir alors que je sais que Edward n'est pas normal? Alors que je sais que le monde qui m'entoure n'est pas ce que je croyais? Je ne comprends pas. Je suis perdue. J'ai le sentiment que quelqu'un vient de transformer mon esprit en un véritable champ de bataille et que je ne suis pas capable de retrouver mes repères. Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi suis-je celle qui découvre cela? Peut-être que je suis en train de rêver? Après tout, je ne peux pas me dire que je vais ouvrir les yeux et me réveiller, parce que même quand je fais cela, ce n'est pas le cas. Il ne reste que le néant. Mais je n'ai plus peur de cela, non je n'ai plus peur quand je me lève le matin et que mes yeux ne me permettes pas de nouveau voir le jour, qu'ils ne me permettent pas d'être éblouie par le soleil? Alors comment savoir? Comment être sûre que tout cela n'est pas un rêve? Qu'il s'agit de quelque chose de réel...? Certes, je sens la chaleur, le froid, mais combien de fois dans un rêve a-t-on déjà cru que c'était vrai alors que nous étions seulement allongé dans notre lit, bien confortablement sous la couette?

Je secouais doucement la tête. Je ne comprenais pas. J'avais envie de hurler à quelqu'un de rallumer ma lanterne, de me montrer le chemin, de me dire ce que je devais faire. Parce que finalement, le problème était là. Je devais peut-être tendre la main vers lui, pour lui montrer que tout va bien, que ce n'est pas grave, que je comprends, que je sais qu'il n'a pas voulu. Oui, je savais qu'il était profondément bon au fond de lui même, je savais qu'il ne m'aurais jamais fait de mal et que son seul but, la seule chose qui le retenait dans cette pièce, c'était son profond désir de me protéger, de me voir reprendre courage, de me donner l'espérance nécessaire en la vie, celle qui me permet de me lever le matin, qui me permet de faire tout ce que je fais aujourd'hui.

Évidemment que ma vie à changé, évidemment qu'il y était pour quelque chose, lui et toute sa famille. Leurs différences me permettaient de produire ce courage que je pouvais avoir parfois, ce courage, oui. Sans lui, je ne me sentirais plus à ma place et je n'aurais pas envie de vivre, de me lever le matin. Or... Savoir que je ne suis pas là seule à être perdue dans un monde qui m'est inaccessible me rassure, me soulage. C'est peut-être horrible à dire de cette manière, mais au moins... Je me sens mieux, maintenant.

J'inspirais un bouffée d'air, constatant avec joie qu'il n'avait pas changé de place. Qu'il était toujours aussi immobile. Maintenant, j'avais l'impression que je savais ce que je devais, que si je voulais que ma vie change définitivement, si je voulais que le bonheur revienne un peu près de moi... Oui, je savais.

Doucement, je me tournais vers lui. Il décida de prendre la parole à cet instant :

- Bella... Je...

Il n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase : mes mains se posèrent sur ses avant-bras. Un frisson me parcourut. Seigneur, quand avais-je ressentit cela pour la dernière fois? Je souris calmement. Mon cœur ne battait pas la chamade, pourtant, je sentais que j'allais défaillir à tout instant.

Bon. Je dois dire que je l'avais déjà soupçonner de pouvoir rester parfaitement immobile, mais à ce point tout de même, cela pouvait paraître effrayant.

- Ecoute... Je... Je me suis toujours doutée qu'il y avait visiblement quelque chose qui n'était pas _normal_ chez toi et et chez ta famille. Je... Je ne vais pas dire que je ne suis pas prête à en parler ou quoique ce soit de ce genre, et je ne veux même pas en parler si tu ne veux pas. Je ne veux juste pas que tu t'en ailles ou que tu prennes la fuite, comme je suis douée pour le faire, s'il te plaît. Restons juste où nous en sommes, si tu préfères. Je peux faire comme si je ne savais rien, ou plutôt faire comme si je ne me doutais de rien... Parce que...

Je m'arrêtais brusquement : une voiture rentrait dans la cour. Charlie?! Non, ce ne pouvait pas être lui, à moins qu'il n'est débauché plus tôt...

- C'est Charlie? demandais-je à Edward alors que celui-ci se penchait pour regarder par la fenêtre, rompant notre contact.

Brusquement, je sentis la tension s'alloudir :

- C'est ton ami, Jacob.

Je sursautais : Jack ! Rapidement je me retournais et me ruais vers la porte, mais Dieu soit loué, je repris contenance avant de commettre l'irréparable. Je tournais ma tête vers Edward.

- Euh... Je ne pense pas que..., commençais-je d'une petite voix, ne sachant pas comment lui dire que sa présence et celle de Jacob ne semblaient pas compatibles dans l'immédiat.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je monte là-haut. Je t'attends, prends ton temps.

Je ne renchérit pas, me doutant qu'il venait de partir à l'étage sans demander son reste. Attendre dans ma chambre? Ok... Parfait, j'allais devoir avoir l'air naturelle alors que quelqu'un était tranquillement dans ma chambre, peut-être allongé sur mon lit ou assit à mon bureau...

Trois coups à la porte me ramenèrent sur terre.

J'ouvris à la volée et un grand sourire illumina mon visage quand je reconnus son odeur :

- Jack ! Mais où étais-tu passé?!

- Je pourrais te poser la même question.

Oups. Voix froide. Distante. Très bien, j'aurais peut-être dû l'appeler en sortant de l'hopital, cela aurait été plus correct. Oui. Mais... Je l'avais... Mince, totalement oublié était le cas !

- Tu rentres deux minutes?

- Pas plus, mon père m'attends à la réserve.

Je tentais un sourire, ne sachant pas dû tout si j'allais réussir à détendre l'atmosphère. Poussant la porte, je remarquais qu'il s'était immobilisé sur le seuil.

- Tu n'étais pas toute seule.

Pas une question. Une affirmation.

- Non, un ami... M'apportait mes devoirs.

Seigneur, je mentais à Jack. Mais heureusement, cela parut le détendre quelque peu.

- Tu peux t'asseoir si tu veux...

- Non, merci.

Je me retins de soupirer. Cela s'annonçait plus compliqué que prévu.

- Je t'ai attendu l'autre soir...

- Désolé, je n'avais plus de crédit pour te prévenir que j'avais eu un empêchement. Je ne suis visiblement pas le seul à avoir eu un problème de portable, non?! lâcha-t-il sans ce départir de sa mauvaise humeur.

Je me tordais mes mains dans mon dos.

- Ces derniers temps, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vraiment... Te contacter. Je pense que tu le sais, j'ai eu un accident avec Angela et depuis, j'ai plusieurs soucis...

- Je sais.

Une réplique acerbe me vint, mais je me retins de lui répondre. Il ne valait mieux pas que je l'énerve encore plus.

- Je suis désolée, Jacob... J'essayerais de passer dans la semaine à la Réserve, cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas été dire bonjour à toute la troupe...

- Vraiment? Tu ne nous a pas oublié?!

- D'où vas-tu chercher cette idée, voyons ! m'exclamais-je mi-surprise mi-vexée.

L'ambiance n'allait pas en s'arrangeant et je n'avais plus aucun contrôle sur cela...

- J'ai entendu dire que tu traînais beaucoup avec les Cullen.

Sur le coup, je ne compris pas vers où se dirigeait la conversation. Qui avait dit que je "traînais avec les Cullen"?! Et je ne pouvais plus faire ce que je voulais?! Sa colère commençait à être communicante !

- Jacob, si tu es venu ici pour me faire une scène de jalousie, repars.

Je reconnus à peine ma voix...

- Très bien.

Quoi?! Il partait?! Je fronçais les sourcils et fus ébahie en entendant la porte d'entrée claquée. Mais c'était quoi ça?! Une voix dans mon dos attira on attention... Mince, j'avais complétement oublié qu'il était là...

Il devait avoir tout entendu...

* * *

Merci à tous ceux qui auront eu la patience de m'attendre :) ! J'espère que je n'en ai pas perdu en cours de route, et je ne baisse pas les bras, je vous rassure ! Les choses vont commencer à s'agiter un peu plus à partir de ce chapitre...

A bientôt ! ..


	17. Première

**Chapitre 16 : La vision devient réalité**

**POV EDWARD**

Un silence s'était installé entre nous. Évidemment, elle devait se douter que j'avais entendu leur conversation... J'avais aussi entendu les pensées de Jacob. Il savait. Bien entendu, qu'il savait. Cela faisait je ne sais combien de temps que tout le monde parlait de "Bella et les Cullens". Mais voilà, ce que les autres pensaient n'avaient pas d'importance pour moi, mais je savais que pour Bella, c'était bien différent...

Je m'assis à la table en silence, sans la quitter des yeux. Qu'elle était belle ce soir... Pourtant je ne pouvais cesser de penser à demain... Oui, demain elle avait ce stupide rendez-vous. Et je ne pouvais rien faire. Je me sentais impuissant. J'avais peur qu'à partir de demain tout change... Je ne voulais pas. Pas maintenant. Nous étions bien, là, non? Peut-être que c'était encore ambiguë entre nous, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, nous étions ensemble, c'est tout ce qui comptait...

Je la vis saisir un nouveau couteau pour finir de couper ses tomates. Seigneur, qu'elle ne se coupe pas ! Heureusement, elle s'en sortit très bien et rangea le plat dans le frigo. Elle se tourna dans la direction où elle soupçonnait que j'étais. A quelques degrés près, elle était bien placée, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Je ne bougeais pas, mais à l'intérieur, j'étais désespérément à la recherche d'une conversation à faire ! Pourquoi ne trouvais-je rien à dire?

Le soleil avait commencé à se coucher, et je savais que dans une heure tout au plus, son père rentrerait. J'eus l'impression que c'était peu.

Elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler mais se ravisa.

- Est-ce que ça te dirais d'aller faire un tour en forêt? proposai-je en approchant d'un pas.

Elle haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire :

- Bonne idée, je vais chercher une veste, attends-moi dehors !

- D'accord.

J'obéis, et sortis dehors. L'air était frais, et j'espérais qu'elle n'attraperait pas froid. Rapidement, je scannais les alentours, à la recherche d'une quelconque présence, cependant à part les voisins, il n'y avait absolument personne ! C'était calme...

Je l'entendis monter à l'étage, et faire un détour par la salle de bain. J'avançais de quelques pas, profitant de la vue du ciel dégagé. Le soleil était en train de se coucher, mais était trop bas pour que je risque d'être compris. Enfin, Bella ne le verrait pas de toute manière, mais quand j'étais avec elle, j'avais toujours l'impression que tout était possible... J'étais définitivement amoureux. Définitivement.

- Edward? M'appela-t-elle en franchissant le seuil de la porte.

Je me tournais vers elle :

- Oui, je suis là.

Je m'avançais et posais sa main dans le creux de mon bras.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te laisserais pas tomber ! souris-je en effleurant ses doigts des miens.

Je la sentis frémir doucement. Et je frémis aussi par la même occasion. La dernière fois où cela m'était arrivé me parut une éternité !

- J'espère bien, souffla-t-elle doucement et je sentis la chaleur de son être effleurer le mien.

Je ne comprenais pas ce que les gens pouvaient ressentir lorsqu'ils disaient avoir trouver leur moitié. C'était tellement surréaliste... Mais maintenant, je crois que vivre sans serait tout simplement invivable. Je ne serais pas capable de me tenir éloigné d'elle. Je crois que même si elle me le demandait, je serais dans l'incapacité de ne pas revenir la voir discrètement, comme un peintre observe en cachette sa Muse lorsqu'elle apparaît pour ne pas la faire fuir. Je ne veux pas la fuir. Ces dernières semaines ont été les plus belles, que dis-je ? Les plus vivantes que je n'ai jamais vécu. Oui, Bella décidément tu as changé toute ma vie, tout mon univers ne se résume qu'à ton prénom. Ton prénom qui semble déposer de délicat papillons dans le creux de mon ventre lorsque je le prononce... Je voudrais te garder uniquement pour moi, partir loin avec toi, uniquement toi et te protéger tout contre moi, te sentir battre dans le creux de mes bras, observer les rougeurs sur tes joues lorsque je suis près de toi... Et la mélodie de ton sang qui s'affole lorsque je t'effleure... Bella... Bella...

Soudainement, alors que nous avions avancé de quelques mètres dans la forêt, elle se stoppa. Je la vis inspirer profondément :

- J'aime cette odeur... Cela sent les arbres, la nature... Il y a quelque chose de sauvage, comme un vent de liberté... Comme si on brisait l'interdit... Tu vois ce que je veux dire?

- Oh oui... Je vois parfaitement.

A mon tour, je fermais mes yeux et inspirais doucement, pas trop pour que mon odorat ne m'amène pas l'odeur de la route proche de quelques mètres... Soudainement, je les rouvris. Pourquoi avais-je l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cela? Je ne pus y réfléchir plus car à mon bras, Bella se détacha et avança lentement devant moi. Il y avait un grand espace devant nous, et je devinais qu'elle devait sentir l'herbe frôler son pantalon... Je l'observais avancer, et je vis un sourire naître sur ses lèvres lorsque le vent vint ébouriffer ses cheveux. Précautionneusement, j'inspirais son odeur... Mais bloquais vite ma respiration de peur de ne pouvoir tenir. Je ne devais pas en abuser, c'était comme une drogue sinon... Plus j'en avais, plus j'en voulais...

- Bella, soufflais-je alors qu'en moi les papillons s'envolaient pour remuer des sentiments que je croyais enterré.

Elle ne se retourna pas vers moi, mais je savais qu'elle m'avait entendu. L'atmosphère était légère, c'était magnifique. Mais, brusquement, elle fit un pas et aurais trébuché si je ne m'étais pas rué vers elle, lui attrapant le bras, évitant sa chute. Un peu plus et elle serait tombée sur ce rocher.

- Tu ne t'es pas fait mal? murmurais-je alors qu'elle se redressait, cachant son visage rougit.

- Non, non... Merci...

- Ne te caches pas, j'aime bien lorsque tu rougis..., soufflais-je en tendant la main incapable de me retenir.

Mes paroles eurent le don de la gêner encore plus, elle détourna le visage sur le côté, alors que sa main glissait sur son visage, le cachant à moi.

- Arrête, ça me trouble encore plus, rit-il en posant ses bouts de doigts que je devinais gelés sur ses joues.

Je me sens incapable de ne pas tendre mes mains pour encercler délicatement ses poignets, les abaissant. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais, non, je ne sais pas... Je fais ce dont j'ai envie, je fais ce que j'ai toujours eu envie... L'ambiance à changer, il y a quelque chose d'électrique et j'ai presque le sentiment d'avoir chaud... C'est étrange... Mes mains absorbe sa chaleur, alors que sous mes doigts, je sens son sang battre dans ses veines... Doucement, je lève ma paume droite pour aller glisser le long de son cou... Elle frissonne sous mes doigts... Seigneur... Elle comprends, hésite, recule d'un pas, mais je me rapproche.. J'ai tellement envie d'essayer quelque chose... Elle capitule... Je m'avance lentement, jusqu'à sentir son faible souffle contre moi... Seigneur... Mon autre bras se lève, je veux juste la voir... J'attrape délicatement ses lunettes de soleil, elle va pour dire quelque chose mais je glisse ma main droite de son cou vers sa nuque... Encore un frisson... L'air semble chargé de quelque chose que je ne saurais définir et c'est comme si autour de nous, les bruits de la forêt s'étaient tus. Comme si chaque êtres vivants retenaient son souffle... Je glisse ses lunettes dans ma poche, mais elle a fermé ses yeux... Je voudrais tellement la voir... Et en même temps... Son souffle me frôle, et c'est moi qui frisonne... Je m'avance avec lenteur, tellement lentement que je me demande si elle me sent bouger... Brusquement ses mains viennent saisir ma veste... Elle tire à peine... Je ne peux plus, il faut que je sente... Mais j'ai tellement peur de ce que je pourrais ressentir, de ce qui pourrait arriver... Trop tard, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et...

Je ne peux expliquer ce qui se passe en moi ! C'est quoi si je me sentais exploser de l'intérieur, une multitude de sentiments, d'émotions m'envahit... Je me sens mourir sous la caresse de ses lèvres... J'ai l'impression que si je m'arrête, je ne pourrais plus vivre, que si je quitte cette douce chaleur alors ce ne sera plus pareil... Alors que nos bouches n'avaient fait que s'effleurer au début, maintenant, je sens qu'une certaine impatience naît brutalement. Notre échange est plus fougueux, quelque chose de _sauvage_. Je mords délicatement sa lèvre inférieure, veillant à ne pas la faire saigner ou bien ce serait une catastrophe de premier ordre ! J'aperçois un faible gémissement de sa part qui semble réveiller chaque parcelle de mon corps... Mon Dieu... J'ouvre mes yeux pour voir son expression, mais elle a encore ses yeux fermés... Je veux les voir, je veux les voir... J'ai besoin de la voir... J'appuie un peu plus mes lèvres et je sens son sang pulsés jusque là, me faisant frémir... Seigneur... Elle entrouvre sa bouche un instant, et comme guider par un instinct, ma langue touche juste ce qui doit être une seconde la sienne, et...

Elle ouvre ses yeux.

* * *

HE OUI ! Enfin le baiser u.u Je me suis dit que quand il fallait y aller, il fallait y aller ! Je conseille fortement à ceux qui ne s'en souvienne pas d'aller au chapitre "Vision", et de regarder dans les dernières lignes, sauf pour ceux qui se souvienne ! Je ne le dis que maintenant pour ne pas gâcher la surprise xD

Je suis plutôt satisfaite, je ne pensais pas trouver les mots pour ce passage :) Il est même plus long que d'habitude, Gosh !

Donnez-moi vos avis, surtout !

Et vraiment, un grand merci de me suivre. Vraiment, ça me touche beaucoup, vous ne pouvez pas vous mesurer à quel point c'est touchant de voir que certains me suivent encore alors que je suis si lente à poster ! Merci infiniment !

MB


	18. Peur

**Chapitre 17 : Peur**

**POV EDWARD**

Je m'étais probablement préparé à tout, du moins j'avais cru. Pourtant lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, lorsque je découvris ses pupilles marrons, ornées d'un léger fil doré, tout simplement envoûtantes, je n'ai plus eu aucun contrôle sur la situation...

Bella se recula brusquement, avec un hoquet de surprise. Mais, elle se retrouva de nouveau prise au piège par le tronc d'arbre, et c'est à cet instant que j'ai compris... Son air paniqué, surpris, apeuré, comme quand un animal se sent en danger, comme lorsque je l'ai sauvé... Le jour de l'accident...

Elle me regarda, du moins je cru qu'elle me regardait, puis tout d'un coup son visage se décomposa. Elle se laisse glisser au sol, épuisée. Les battements de son cœur battaient à mes oreilles comme incessants et violents. Je crus qu'elle s'était évanouie, et me ruais vers elle :

- Bella? Bella? Dis-moi que ça va, que se passe-t-il?

Elle avait refermé ses yeux, pourtant cela n'empêcha pas ses larmes de couler. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je ne savais pas si je devais la prendre dans mes bras, si je devais lui dire que ça allait, si je devais rester tout simplement immobile... Je n'avais jamais été doué pour ce genre de chose, pourtant je savais seulement que je voulais qu'elle ne pleure plus, je voulais prendre soin d'elle, la protéger...

- Explique-moi, je t'en pris..., soufflais-je en tendant la main vers ses cheveux.

Elle sursauta à mon contact, et voulus s'enfuir, mais je lui attrapais le bras. Cependant, en voulant la retenir, je la tirais plus fort que nécessaire, ne contrôlant pas réellement ma force, elle se retrouva sur moi, ses yeux de nouveau écarquillés... Ses yeux...

Ce fut à mon tour de paniquer, la sentir sur moi me surprit et je ne bougeais plus. Chaque parcelle de mon corps semblait avoir accru sa sensibilité, et je pouvais sentir le moindre de ses mouvements... Son timbre de voix coupa court à mes pensées :

- Je... Je t'ai encore... vu...

Quoi?! Est-ce qu'elle vient de me dire qu'elle m'a vu?

- Tu... m'as vu? Mais... Comment...

- Je ne comprends... Je... C'est impossible... J'ai dû... C'est sûrement une erreur, mon imagination... Je... Rentrons.

Rapidement, elle bondit sur ses pieds, mais chancela. Je la rattrapais de justesse alors qu'elle allait tomber.

- Tu es fatiguée...

- Je ne dors pas bien ses derniers temps...

J'attrapais sa main en douceur, et la voir ne pas se dérober à mon contact me rassura. Elle ne voulait visiblement pas parler de ce qui s'était passé, pourtant j'avais encore le sentiment que mes lèvres étaient chaudes face à la température des siennes... Je voulais de nouveau sentir cette sensation, je voulais... Je voulais la serrer contre moi, sentir ses cheveux, to...

- Edward? Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté? me demanda-t-elle alors que je m'étais visiblement immobilisé au milieu de la forêt, les yeux dans le vague.

J'attendis qu'elle se rapproche de moi, puis l'encerclais doucement dans mes bras, posant mon front contre le sien. De nouveau, son cœur partit dans un tumulte infernal. Il fallu un bref moment avant qu'elle ne passe à son tour ses mains dans mon dos. Un soupir de soulagement me parvint. Ma froideur ne devait pas la réchauffer, mais je ne voulais pas bouger, je voulais que ce moment dure pour l'éternité...  
Or, lorsqu'un frisson la fit trembler un instant, je compris que je nous ne devions pas rester comme cela, je devais la ramener chez elle. Je me doutais que son père n'allait pas tarder à rentrer, et je ne voulais pas la mettre dans une position inconfortable.

- Rentrons, tu as froid et ton père va bientôt rentrer..., murmurai-je en embrassant son front.

Elle frissonna de nouveau et je m'interrogeais brièvement si c'était le froid ou mon baiser. Je n'eus pas le loisir de plus approfondir la question car elle reprit la direction de la maison, en revanche, je finis par passer devant afin de lui ouvrir la voie, et parce que cela ne me rassurais pas de la savoir devant alors qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui pouvait arriver.

En effet, lorsque nous rentrâmes dans sa maison, j'entendis une voiture entrer dans la rue, je savais qui c'était...

- Ton père va arriver d'une seconde à l'autre... Tu veux que je m'en aille...? demandais-je ne cachant pas l'espoir qu'il y avait dans ma voix.

Elle se tourna vers moi, alors qu'elle accrochait sa veste au porte-manteaux.

- Je ne veux pas avoir à expliquer à mon père ta présence mais... Je... Je ne veux pas que tu partes maintenant... Je veux dire...

- Je t'attendrais dans ta chambre alors ! m'écriai-je à la limite d'exploser de joie - si c'était possible.

J'avançais vers elle doucement, mais en essayant de faire un peu de bruit, pour ne pas le surprendre, et posais de nouveau mes lèvres sur son front. C'est uniquement en montant les escaliers que je réalisais qu'elle avait un peu de fièvre... J'espérais qu'elle ne soit pas malade. En entrant dans sa chambre, la voiture de Charlie se gara devant la maison. Tout autour de moi, l'odeur de Bella m'envahissait, pénétrant chaque parcelle de mon être. Il ne me manquait plus que sa chaleur pour avoir le sentiment qu'elle était juste à côté de moi... Vite que leur dîner se termine et qu'elle me revienne...

**POV XXX  
**

Sous mes pattes, je sentais que l'herbe humide tentait de me transmettre un message. La nuit noire sans étoiles qui venait de prendre place au dessus de ma tête m'annonçait que quelque chose de préparait. Je devais rester prêt. Il fallait que je sois prêt. La première étape avait eu lieu, et je me doutais que tout allait bientôt avoir lieu, que les événements allaient s'enchaîner presque sans contrôle. Nous devions nous tenir prêt. Le vent frais secoua mon pelage alors que je foulais le sol sans me soucier de ma direction. Ce que je venais de voir était la suite logique du présage. Tôt ou tard, ils allaient tous découvrir le secret, les éléments allaient se mettre en place, et peut-être que tout irait en ma faveur. J'allais m'arranger pour qu'il en soit ainsi. Pour que tout se passe comme prévu. Pour que l'élue les détruise.

* * *

Bonjour !

Toujours et encore de l'attente, mais j'espère que ça valait la peine ! C'est un chapitre qui à été un peu difficile à construire, parce que je voulais avancer dans l'histoire mais pas trop rapidement non plus, mais la dernière POV m'a parut une bonne idée :)

Je suis rentrée en Hypokhâgne alors ça va être plus difficile de suivre pour les chapitres, d'autant plus que je suis aussi en train d'écrire ma Fanfiction Sherlock en même temps. Mais je ne vous lâche pas, je tiens encore à le préciser.

En temps que lectrice aussi de fanfictions, je peux comprendre que l'attente est longue... Mais je m'en excuse encore !

Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews que vous me laisser, ça me touche énormément !

A très vite, j'espère !

MB


End file.
